Total Drama: Virtual Final Fantasy
by Freedom Fighter
Summary: The casts of "Total Drama" unite in mutiny as they fight Chris for freedom! If they win, they are free of their contracts. But if they lose, they are at his beck and call... for the rest of their lives. This is the fourth and FINAL year of this series (following "Fantasy," "VGP," and "That's the Spirit!").
1. Are You Ready to Race?

_*Narrator (Sam)*_

_Alright! Guess who's got the narrator gig this year? Awesome, right?_

_What? Oh, read from the teleprompter? Got it._

_*coughs*_

_In a world far beyond your TV or computer screen, in a megalopolis whose name is too long to properly pronounce... or remember, for that matter, but we call it Toronto just 'cause we have to name everything, stands a boy. A boy who thought he was about to become a man. A man who had just participated in the rite of marriage at the tender age of 16. A man who thought he had the girl of his dreams on his arm, and was about to make her a woman. A man who was just one step away from beginning his honeymoon, as well as the rest of his life._

_Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked._

_*pauses*_

_Really? We're making that reference __**NOW**__?_

The man the narrator, uh, Sam, was referring to was Cody. Dressed in a tuxedo and standing in front of Gwen's house, he had a puzzled and confused look on his face. As if he did not know what he was doing here.

And why he was the only person around for miles.

"What's going on?"

_Uh... hello?_

Cody walked down the steps and onto the barren streets, searching for any signs of life.

"Wait, I'm back?"

_Wasn't done with the intro, man._

"What... **WHAT AM I DOING BACK?**"

_You don't hear me, do you?_

Cody raised his arms in the air and screamed in anguish.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

_Nope, he doesn't hear me. Just roll the OP..._

* * *

**Total Drama: Virtual Final Fantasy  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

At long last, the fourth and final installment of the 'Total Drama Fantasy' saga begins! Welcome to 'Total Drama: Virtual Final Fantasy!' The entirety of the cast of the first four seasons of the show all make appearances, as they team up to take down Chris McLean after he sticks them with lifetime contracts!

Sad to say, if you have not completely read the first three entries in this saga ('Total Drama Fantasy,' 'Total Drama VGP,' and 'Total Drama: That's the Spirit!'), you will probably be lost from the get-go. Some references to the past installments are made throughout the course of this, but if you want more in-depth knowledge of everything that has happened and will happen, go back and read the other entries in their entirety before starting this one.

For those of you who are already caught up and know what to expect, strap in for a wild ride... and always, **ALWAYS** keep your eyes open for Izzy, that crazy dame who always finds a way to sneak into every single chapter!

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the 'Total Drama' series belong to Fresh TV Inc., Teletoon, and Cartoon Network, not me. All video games and other things referenced belong to their respective owners.

**-  
TDVFF Episode 1 ['Fantasy' Saga Episode 40]:  
Are You Ready to Race? (06.10.13)  
-**

Meanwhile, half a world away, in a dark cavern, on the other side of the passageway opened up by casting aside The Pedestal of the Formidable Chariot, a fearsome foursome consisting of Mike, Brick, Cameron, and Zoey stood astonished after what had happened. A few feet away from them, Chris McLean was laughing maniacally while sarcastically clapping his hands. Chef Hatchet was next to him, smirking as he watched his boss' gleeful celebration.

"I... I don't understand," Mike said aloud.

"Yeah," added Zoey. "Inserting those marbles into the pedestal was supposed to save my planet. And bring an end to the war."

Chris laughed. "Ha ha! How gullible can you be? There never was any war to begin with!"

Chef nodded. "We just pretended to be fighting, hoping that one day some maggots, like yourselves, would rise out of the quagmire and find us those lost marbles!"

"Now, thanks to you four, all of the classic characters are back in play! Their contracts have been automatically renewed for the rest of their lives!"

"What?" questioned Cameron. "You can't do that!"

"Aren't contracts like that unheard of in the reality show biz?" asked Brick. "And illegal, to boot?"

"Good questions," replied Chris, to them both. "Maybe you'll find out, because renewing their contracts also renews yours! Congratulations, guys! I now own you for the rest of your lives!"

"You mean all those people died?" growled Zoey. "Just so you can **OWN** us?"

"Yeah. Pretty good, right?"

"You won't get away with this! Right, Mike?"

Zoey looked at Mike, hoping he would back her up. He obliged.

"Right, Zoey! We won't let you get away with this, Chris!"

"But I already have!" the money-hungry host exclaimed, pulling out a copy of the contract for the four to see. "And the contract is lawyer-proof! There's no way out of it!"

Chef chuckled. "Yeah. Unless you die."

Everyone's jaw dropped. Chris smacked Chef in the back of the head.

"**CHEF!** Ix-nay on the eath-day!"

Mike had to repeat what he heard to make sure he was not dreaming.

"You mean the only way we all can get out of our contracts is... to kill you?"

"Well, not necessarily. I just have to stop living. Doesn't matter the reason why that's so **WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS?**"

Cameron looked hesitant, to say the least.

"We have to kill him? Isn't that a bit much?"

"Yeah..." said the others, all murmuring in agreement.

"**HA!**" shouted Chris. "You'll have to catch me first! Suckers!"

A portal materialized behind Chris without warning. He jumped in without so much as a second thought, leaving Chef behind to deal with the teens.

"Try me, maggots!" he threatened, blocking the path to the portal.

Mike, Zoey, Cameron, and Brick all looked at each other, debating what to do.

* * *

Cody was walking through the abandoned megalopolis known as Toronto, trying to figure out what had happened, and why he was alone.

"Let's see," he murmured. "The last thing I remember was winning a game to win Gwen's heart. Then we got married! And then we were gonna do the..."

Cody imagined the events replaying in his mind, from the beginning of their quest in the then-village of Toronto, to the end of the wedding ceremony.

"It was supposed to be a happy ending! My happy ending! Granted, what would've happened after I had closed that door would totally be up to each reader's imagination, but still! I thought that would be the end of it!"

He passed by an old and abandoned building near the edge of downtown. The unpowered facade reminded him that this once where Izzy's Backwater Emporium once set up shop. But it was now in a ruinous state, with parts of the building exterior missing or hanging loosely from the frame, ready to fall at any moment.

"But who would bring me back here? Trent? Nah, he's a cool guy. He'd never do something like this. Duncan? No way! He may be a jerk, but something like this is beyond him. Gwen? Absolutely not! She was head-over-heels in love with me!"

Cody stopped in front of the entrance to store, thinking about going in.

_Unable to come up with any answers as to what was going on on his own, Cody decided to go inside Izzy's Backwater Emporium, hoping to find something to aid him in his quest for the truth._

_Heh heh. Cool!_

"Hello?" he called out, though he knew better than to expect any response. "Anyone in here?"

He traversed the aisles of the store, which were mostly barren. All that was left were perishable food items long past their expiration date, and a couple of sets of elbow and knee pads that were in a state of overuse and disrepair.

"Man... and here I thought Izzy's place was so successful, she was ready to drop the 'Backwater' part from the shop's name!"

Cody was ready to give up on finding something salvageable or locating a clue as to what was going on.

That was until he made his way to the front counter, where he found a sealed letter-sized envelope taped to the cash register.

"Huh?"

Upon approaching it, he saw 'CODY' written on it in big, block letters. He pulled the envelope off of the register and opened it. Inside was a letter addressed to him, which he starting reading aloud. In Izzy's voice.

"'Hey Cody! If you're reading this, then that means you survived the nuclear apocalypse! **YAY!**'"

Cody looked puzzled. He looked past the open entranceway and back into the megalopolis. Sure, all the nearby buildings looked decrepit and unmaintained for a long period of time. But he did not see any signs that suggested damage similar to that one might expected in a region within a nuclear bomb's detonation radius. Cody turned to the letter and started reading again.

"'**MADE YA LOOK!**'"

Cody grumbled.

"'But, seriously, something happened with white lights, and disappearances, and boom boom, ha ha! Izzy thinks Chris is trolling us. He didn't just want a sequel, he wanted a trilogy! But Izzy thinks he's miscounting, because wouldn't you be reading this in the fourth story! Which means the trilogy's already happened, so... this is a quadtribiology? Anyway, Izzy's confused now, but Izzy knows you can figure it all out!'"

Cody looked up again for a second, taking in the sad state of the shop around him.

"Figure what out? There's nothing here!"

He went back to the letter once more.

"'Izzy knew the events of your wedding day were going to happen, yes, Izzy did! And Izzy prepared for your day of return! There's a safe in the back that'll have everything you'll need in your mission! Izzy's sure of it! We're all counting on you, Hero of Legend! Don't let us down! Love, Izzy!'"

Cody smiled.

"Hero of Legend? I like the sound of that!"

_But little did Cody know... there was still one last part to Izzy's letter._

As if he had heard the narrator, Cody read the final part. Or, rather, Izzy did.

"'P.S. This letter with self-destruct the second you finish reading this sentence.'"

And with that, the letter and the envelope combusted into flames. Cody let go of them both just in time to avoid getting burned, and he could do nothing but watch the two items disintegrate quickly into two small piles of ash.

"Whoa! That was close!"

Despite the fact that Izzy had nearly burned his hands to a crisp without her even being there, Cody knew he had to follow the instructions in the letter if he had any hope of getting the answers he seeked.

"Stockroom, here I come!"

As he walked towards the back of the store...

* * *

_Meanwhile, back with Princess Zoey and her team..._

_Just because the writer forgets Zoey's a princess in this doesn't mean I do!_

Chef continued to stand guard in front of the portal that Chris had escaped into. Zoey and her team were huddled up, discussing their plan.

"How do we fight Chef?" Cameron asked. "Without the spirits of the classic 'Total Drama' cast to help us, we don't stand a chance!"

"Our skills weren't all just based in the Spirit Marbles!" Mike reminded him. "We still have our physical RPG training to fall back on!"

"Actually, we don't."

Cameron pointed to a machine off to stage right, which was currently on fire and was trying to be saved by two interns equipped with a wool blanket and a bucket of water, respectively.

That... goes as well as you would expect.

**KA-BOOM!**

"Aw, man!" cried Mike. "That was our only chance! Now what?"

Brick's eyes lit up. "I got it!"

He whispered his idea to his team. A few seconds later, they broke the huddle and started approaching Chef. Seeing this, Chef pulled out a three-foot long can opener and started twirling it around as if it were a bo. The group stopped five feet away, with the exception of Brick, who continued his approach.

"Hold it right there, small fry!"

Chef was ready to stab Brick with the sharp end of that can opener, but the teen disarmed his foe... by offering him an unmarked burlap sack?

"This is all the money we have, sir! Consider it our fee for voluntary discharge from the space army, sir."

Brick kept his eyes on Chef as he put the bag down on the ground and slowly backed up towards the group. Chef retrieved the bag and held it in his hand, trying to weigh it so he could safely estimate how much was in it without opening. But, just to make sure, he did look inside to make sure there was actually money in there, instead of something else.

"Eh... close enough. Soldiers? **DIS-MISSED!**"

Chef stepped aside, allowing the foursome a direct path to the portal. As they went by him, the guys each threw their old space military uniforms at him, all landing on his face. Zoey, though, did not have one to offer.

"Uh... do you take crowns?"

Zoey took out the crown which signified her position as princess of the kingdom and offered it to Chef.

"Nah. Nothing can get me to be ruler of this dirt clod of a planet!"

Zoey felt insulted, but...

"**ZOEY, COME ON!**"

Mike was calling out to her from the portal entrance. The redhead forget about Chef and went to join her friends.

"I dunno what's waiting for us on the other side of this portal," Mike told her, as he took her hand, "but whatever awaits us, I know we'll be alright if we face it together."

"Oh, Mike!" cooed Zoey. "I know nothing will go wrong with you around!"

"Um," interrupted Cameron, "I know you two are having a couple's moment, but can you make an exception this once and include all of us in your declaration of safety?"

"Of course, little buddy!" Mike exclaimed. "We're all in this together!"

"Yay!"

Brick cut in. "Then what are we waiting for? We're going on your command, sir!"

Brick then corrected himself, after realizing they were not in the military anymore.

"Uh, whenever you're ready, Mike."

Mike smiled. "Let's go, guys!"

With that, the four headed into the portal, being transported to a mysterious destination...

* * *

Cody was searching the stock room for the safe that Izzy had alluded to in her letter.

"That safe's gotta be around here somewhere!"

He looked high and low for it, but he did not see any around at all.

"I know it's here! It's mocking me, I bet! It's probably right in front of my face!"

He turned to his right and found himself standing in front of a door marked 'Safe Room.'

"Eh, close enough."

He went inside and turned on the lights. He gasped in shock upon seeing the safe.

"**NO!**"

As he raced over to it, he saw that the door to it was missing. As was whatever had been placed in it.

"**NO!**"

He reached inside, hoping that his eyes were deceiving him and that there actually was something in it.

"Come on! Maybe there's a hidden compartment. Or the items are invisible. Or the items have been shrunk down. Or... or... awww..."

Unfortunately for him, it actually was empty. Luckily, his spirits were raised when he saw a second safe on the floor, sitting right next to the first. It was in the same exact condition as the first, but that did not damper his hopes.

"Maybe it's in that one?"

But after searching it...

"**NO!**"

He was ready to give up, but then he saw a third safe next to the second.

"Third time's the charm!"

He went to look at that one, despite being in the same shape as the first two...

* * *

_37 safes later..._

Cody was gasping for air after checking all of those safes. Each in a similar condition as the one he had checked before it, and each as empty as the last.

"Just like... gasp... Izzy... gasp... to hoard empty and... gasp... broken... gasp... safes."

He was ready to given up, believing that either Izzy's letter was a lie, or that someone else had been through here and had taken the contents he had been looking for. If that safe was actually still among those in that room.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted one more safe. He could not see the entire body of it, as it was partially covered by some old curtains, but the part he could see looked like a door that was still intact, as well as a keypad.

"No way!"

Not believing his eyes, he crawled over and removed the curtains. Indeed, it was a safe, it still had its door, and, upon pulling the handle, confirmed it was still locked. He rejoiced.

"**WOO-HOO!** Lady Luck's still on my side after all! But..."

He took a long glance at the safe's keypad.

"How do I get in without the combination?"

* * *

Off in another world, Mike and his companions were coming out of the other end of the portal. Upon emerging from it, they found themselves in the infield of a paved race track.

"Where are we?" Mike asked.

"I don't think we're on Wawanakwa anymore," stated Zoey.

That statement seemed a little far-fetched at first, as they spotted some of the drivers prep their go-karts and they were all human. Well, the first couple were, anyway.

"I never knew people with turbans could drive," thought Cameron out loud, as he started pointing out racers. "Or small turtles. Or apes! Or... man-eating plants?"

The man-eating plant, hearing Cameron mentioned, growled at him, shaking a balled-up leaf in protest.

"Do you think Chris is here?" questioned Zoey.

Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke on the loudspeaker.

"Attention, players! Are you ready to go karting?"

"Yeah," Mike nodded upon hearing Chris' voice. "Pretty sure he is."

"Choose your drivers and your vehicles! You've got 30 seconds!"

"Choose your dri- what does he mean by that?"

Mike walked over to ask one of the drivers for an explanation.

"Excuse me?"

But the character did not look up from working on his kart. To get his attention, Mike reached out and grabbed him...

...and upon doing so, Mike suddenly underwent a transformation. He was enveloped in a bright white light, and the others raised their arms up to shield their eyes.

"**AAAAH!**"

A few seconds later, the light faded. Zoey gasped, as now she was not seeing two people - as in Mike and the character he was trying to get the attention of - but now the only person in front of her was Mike.

And he was dressed in the clothes the driver in the garage had been wearing. Brown-colored plumber overalls and a matching-colored hat with the letter 'M' on it.

"Cool!" Mike exclaimed. "I'm a pro kart driver!"

Suddenly, a virtual menu popped up in front of Mike, causing Cameron to scream in shock and leap into Brick's arms. On the menu were about six vehicles to choose from: three karts, including the one in the garage at the moment, and three motorcycles.

"I love options!"

Mike tapped on the slimmest of the three karts, and it immediately appeared in the garage, in place of the average-sized one that had been in there before.

"Alright! Let's go racing!"

Mike hopped into his vehicle and started looking for the starter button.

"But Mike," objected Zoey, "we don't have time for this! We have to find Chris!"

"The winner will meet me, Chris McLean, in victory lane after today's thrilling race!"

Mike smirked. "See, Zoey? All one of us has to do is win the race? So what are you waiting for?"

Excited, Brick sprinted out of Mike's garage and went to pick another racer. Zoey and Cameron left to do the same.

"Mike's right, Zoey!" Cameron said to her. "Who says we can't have a little fun before tracking down Chris?"

Meanwhile, Mike's go-kart roared to life, and he celebrated with a fist pump. He then drove out towards the track. On the way there, his vehicle passed over a set of numbers that had been spray painted onto the asphalt.

It read '64-2-360.'

* * *

Cody had been guessing at the combination for quite some time now, guessing various six-digit entries with no pattern between them. But none of them had worked.

"Argh! This is Izzy's safe! There's gotta be some sort of kooky, crazy combination she has this programmed to! There's gotta!"

He suddenly got the idea that Izzy might have written the combination on the wall somewhere. So he started combing them with his eyes, hoping to find it. Or a clue to guess it, at the very least.

And then... pay dirt!

"A-ha!"

There were many things written on the walls of the safe room, and they were all black ink. That was except for the one entry he was looking at, which was in red ink.

That entry read '64-2-360.'

Cody went back to the safe and entered those digits in order. The magnetic lock clicked, and Cody turned the handle to open the safe.

"Bingo!"

* * *

12 karts were lined up at the starting line on the track, and Mike and his party were among the competitors.

"Are you ready to race?" Chris asked the racers over the loudspeaker.

Cries and grunts of acknowledgement came from the racers.

"Good! You'll have to wait until next time to get the green light, though, 'cause this is the end of Episode 1 of 'Total Drama: Virtual Final Fantasy!'"

Mike tried to repeat it. "'Total Drama What Now?'"

_Aw, man, and just when we were getting to the video gaming part! Anyway, this is Sam signing off! See you next week for Episode 2!_

_Later!_

**To be continued...**


	2. Daddy, I'm Getting Wet!

_*Narrator*  
Previously, on "Total Drama: Virtual Final Fantasy"..._

Cody raised his arms in the air and screamed in anguish.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

"'Izzy thinks Chris is trolling us!'"

"Hero of Legend? I like the sound of that!"

"Are you ready to race?" Chris asked the racers over the loudspeaker.

"Eh... close enough."

_And now, the parodying of video games continues..._

* * *

With a little help from an unknown source, Cody had unlocked the safe in the back of the old and abandoned Izzy's Backwater Emporium building. He pulled out the contents...

"Scrap metal! Huh?"

Not pleased with the results, he put it back in. He then pulled it out. You would think it was the same objects, but instead...

"A bag of bottle caps! Wha?"

He repeated the process again. Would third time be the charm?

"A pack of blood! Why?"

Maybe... just one more time...

"Oh my God... **THIS IS PERFECT!**"

He stuck his head all the way in so he could pull the contents out. Once his entire body was out, the safe door mysteriously closed on its own. Cody had miraculously changed into a new outfit. Or, rather, a classic one... with an all-too familiar weapon in hand.

"My old Japanese boys' gym uniform! And... and my dodgeball! **SWEET!** Nothing like the classics, heh. This must be what Izzy wanted me to find! But... how?"

_How else? The girl's crazy!_

"It must be **MAGIC!**"

_No! Stop ignoring me and play the OP!_

* * *

**Total Drama: Virtual Final Fantasy  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

So, after the long prologue/introductory chapter... we get into the video games! And appearances by a ton of characters! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the 'Total Drama' series belong to Fresh TV Inc., Teletoon, and Cartoon Network, not me. All video games and other things referenced belong to their respective owners.

**-  
TDVFF Episode 2 ['Fantasy' Saga Episode 41]:  
Daddy, I'm Getting Wet! (06.17.13)**

12 racers were lined up at the starting line in their vehicles: most were in go karts, but a couple were in motorcycles. In the group were Mike, Zoey, Brick, and Cameron, revving their engines as they wait for the signal to go. Chris' voice came up over the loudspeaker.

"Alright, racers, time for Stoplight Girl to send you on your way!"

"Stoplight Girl?" queried Cameron.

Lowering from above while sitting in a cloud was Lindsay. She was holding a fishing pole, which had a traffic light hanging from the line. None of the lights were currently on.

"Look at me!" Lindsay exclaimed. "Now I know what everyone means when they call me an airhead!"

"Hurry up and start the race, eh!" barked the green dinosaur who was starting on pole. "Come onnnnnnnn!"

Lindsay obliged, describing the lights as they came on.

"Alright, the red one's on! Which means stop! I wish I would've known that when I crossed that intersection that one time. I never knew you could lose your license from causing a ten-car pile-up! Ooh, now the amber one's on! I knew this girl named Amber once. She was in that one movie that had the traveling pants. But I don't get that one. Pants can't walk, so how do they travel?"

Chris, apparently, was not a fan of Lindsay's off-topic ramblings...

"**WILL YOU JUST...**"

Before he could finish, the light turned green...

"Green, green! **RIDGEEEEEEEEEEEEE RACERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**"

...and the racers took off down the track. They made their way through the first set of turns, as well as the first grouping of virtual weapon cubes. Out of the core four, though, only Cameron, dressed as a guy with a turban on his head, managed to get an item.

"What's this?" he asked, as a mushroom with a frowny face on it appeared. "And how do I use it?"

He pressed a button on his steering wheel. Without warning, the item launched forward a few hundred feet. It landed on the track in front of another racer, who immediately ran over it... and disappeared.

"Wha-what happened?"

A second later, Cameron felt a bump, as if he had ran over something.

"And wha-what was that?"

Despite his concern, he continued on, unaware that the item he had used had shrunk down the racer who ran over it to one-tenth of his normal size. It was a temporary effect, but before it could wear off, Cameron had run over him on accident, not even seeing him.

"Never mind!" Mike called out, pulling up alongside. "We've got to get to the front!"

Mike and Cameron, along with Zoey and Brick, proceeded to do just that.

"Mwa ha ha," laughed Chris over the track speakers. "Mike's got the right idea! They'd better move it, because only the top six racers get to move on! The rest? Well... mwa ha ha... mwa ha ha... **MWA HA HA!**"

"**RIDGEEEEEEEEEEEEE RACERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

"**LINDSAY, GO HOME! YOU'RE DRUNK!**"

* * *

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

_*singing, to the 'Star Wars' theme*_

_Dunnnn dunnn! Da-da-da-dunnnn! This is the theme! To that movie franchise!_

_*speaking*_

_Ahem... "When we last laid our eyes on the juvenile delinquent formerly known as Duncan, he was trying to win the heart of the fair goth maiden Gwen. But unlike his rivals, dodgeball-wielding Cody and still-MIA Trent, the only reason Duncan wanted Gwen was so he could get into her pants. Her delicates. Her unmentionables. Her lingerie. Her bloomers. Her skivvies. Her..."_

_Wow, this goes on for a whole page! Umm..._

_...oh, here's something._

"_Unsuccessful in his bid to get into Gwen's... all of the above... Duncan now finds himself on a remote Jeda outpost." Wait, Jeda? Is that 'cause we can't use... okay, got it. "Remote Jeda outpost. He has no idea why he's on a desolate planet with very few signs of life, but you know he'll slice a few aliens alive to get some answers._

_And so the long crawl endeth. Oh, and if you're reading this, change your name to Mud."_

_Dang it!_

A man in a black cloak wandered into one of only a handful of settlements. Upon finding civilization for the first time in days, he did the most important thing that came to mind.

He ran into the cantina and sprinted straight for the bathroom. For his privacy, the camera did not follow him in. But we did hear what was going on inside.

"Oh, [bleep]! That [bleep] is green! It's not supposed to be green!"

A second, robotic-like voice spoke up. "I think you should see a medical specialist about that."

"Oh, yeah? I think **YOU** should see one of them medic guys about **THIS!**"

The talking ceased, replaced by the sound of whatever was in there getting torn apart by the cloaked man. A few seconds later, the man exited the restroom, and with his hood down, it was no question that this was Duncan.

"I wouldn't go in there," he said to a two-headed, blue-skinned alien who was on his way in.

The alien ignored his warning. Several seconds later...

"**ASDFGHJKL!**"

"Heh. Told him not go in there."

Duncan found an empty space at the bar and sat at it.

"Whatcha want?" asked the bartender.

"Gimme the dirtiest drink you have," replied Duncan, in a gruff tone.

The bartender nodded, then shouted the order at one of his underlings.

"Club soda on the rocks!"

Duncan flipped out as the bartender walked off. "Oh, come on! Do I look not 21 to you?"

Unable to change his order, Duncan grumbled as he waited for his drink. Thankfully, something in the room grabbed his attention. Seeing some people dancing around in a well-lit open area of the bar, he went over to see what was going on.

"Heh," he chuckled, as he saw aliens of all shapes and sizes trying to dance. "Hollywood puts out one stupid dancing show, and now everyone and their mom thinks they can dance! Pfft!"

He had no interest in joining in, but he watched anyway, hoping someone would screw up so much that he would cause a chain reaction of failure around him.

* * *

Cody was now dressed for yet another epic fantasy game, and as he walked out of the old Izzy's Backwater Emporium building, he seemed more focused.

"Now that I'm all equipped, it's time to find Gwen! And figure out what's going on around here."

He wandered about for a brief bit, searching for some sort of vehicle. Obviously, there was virtually no choice of learning anything of note in a deserted megalopolis, so he would have to go elsewhere for answers.

"Say, what's this?"

Cody had come across a glowing stick on the ground with a neon blue aura. It was about the length of one of his arms. Picking it up, he held it out straight in front of him.

Nothing happens.

Curiously, he leaned forward as far as he could, almost to the point where his entire body from the waist up was parallel to the ground. Suddenly, two virtual objects materialized. A light cycle, which he was now sitting-slash-lying on, and a helmet, to protect his head. The stick he had found was actually the cycle's handlebars.

"Neat! I'm **TROOOOOOOOOOO...**"

He never finished his sentence, as the cycle accelerated from zero to the speed of light in a matter of seconds, taking him out of Toronto and to who-knows-where.

* * *

The racers were on their second of three laps around the circuit. Fortune had smiled upon Mike, who had made his way up to the lead. Zoey was in third, Brick was in sixth, and Cameron was languishing back in tenth.

Suddenly, Mike heard laughter. And then an ominous sound.

"Oh no! That's not what I think it is, is it?"

Something went screaming by the racers, following the track as it made its way up the pack. Finally, it located its target... Mike.

"Don't don't don't don't don't don't **AAAAHHH!**"

Mike screamed as his character's kart was blasted into the air by an aquamarine shell with thorns sticking out of it. As a result of the hit, he immediately lost the lead to a CPU. He did not see that character go by, but he did see Zoey's, as she was right behind him.

"**ZOEY!** How could you? We slept together last night!"

She objected to the claim, but not before she could say her character's catchphrase, in her own way...

"**HI, I'M ZOEY!** Uh, no I didn't, and no we didn't!"

"Actually... that was me," stated the guilty party.

That person? Brick, who was dressed like Zoey, but he had on a pink dress instead of a yellow one.

"**BRICK!**"

"Time ran out before I could pick, and it randomized her!"

"**THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M MAD ABOUT AND YOU KNOW IT!**"

Back up front, Zoey got on the inside of the leader and passed him...

"**HI, I'M ZOEY!** Ugh, why do I keep introducing myself to everyone I pass?"

...on the way to the start-finish line, where Lindsay was holding up a sign that read 'Final Lap.'

"**RIDGEEEEEEEEEEEEE RACERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**" the blonde yelled once more.

"**YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG!**" barked Chris once more.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Trent has awakened... in the Land It Rains A Lot..._

"What's going on?"

He was standing on the sidewalk in a small urban city. He found himself holding an umbrella, which partially but not completely shielded him from the heavy downpour of rain falling from the sky. Suddenly, he felt a tug at his pant leg.

"Daddy, I'm getting wet!"

Trent looked down at his side. To his surprise, he saw Noah, of all people. But something was different about him. Maybe the fact that he was three feet tall and eight years old had something to do with it?

"Uh, sorry?" Trent apologized.

He adjusted the umbrella so that Noah was no longer getting pelted by the rain. He did not know what was going on, or why he was here after minutes ago seeing Cody carrying Gwen into her house back in Toronto... much to his disappointment.

Thankfully, he was passing by a TV store, and Eva, a news anchor, was there to fill him.

"There's rain falling! And you know what that means! Some whacko's going around the city kidnapping people and manipulating the weather to drown them! Lock your doors! Hold on tight to your loved ones! And if you have a son, don't you **DARE** turn your eyes off of him for one second!"

"What the heck is she talking about?" Trent asked aloud.

He looked down if regressed-age Noah could give him an answer. But he was gone.

"Noah?"

"**DAD!**"

He followed the sound of Noah's voice. Trent spotted Noah, being carried off by some stranger. A second later, Trent could no longer see or hear Noah, as he and his kidnapper had disappeared into the pouring rain.

"What should I do?"

Four options appeared above his head, a la a quick time event.

_If you think Trent should 'Chase,' press X!  
If you think Trent should 'Call Police,' press Circle!  
If you think Trent should 'Guitar Solo,' press Square!  
If you think Trent should 'Sleep with Random Hottie,' press Triangle!_

_If you don't have a controller in hand right now, then why are you reading this?_

* * *

"Man, this sucks."

Duncan had been watching perfectly good dancers strut their stuff for half an hour now. And it was boring him to death. Looking for something to do, he pulled out an object that he had jacked from the alien he had offed in the restroom. It was a hilt. But upon looking at it more closely, he realized this was not just any hilt.

"Are you serious?"

He pressed a button on the hilt, and a blue laser beam blade came out of it.

"Cool!"

Duncan happily spun around his newly-acquired beamsaber.

"Alright! Now I'm amused!"

As he toyed around with it, the light display caught the attention of everyone in the bar. It did not take long for Duncan to realize he was being watched.

"What's wrong? You dummies never seen one of these before?"

He walked over to the well-lit area and gave an impromptu demonstration. He spun the beamsaber up, down, left, right, and all around. He swung it, parried it, thrust it, and turned it. The crowd cheered him on as he showed off his mastery.

"Oh yeah! Bow down to Duncan! **YEAH!**"

But some of the aliens were not content with just bowing before him. Instead, they got up and got behind him.

"What the..."

There were four in all, two on each side, and all of them started mimicking Duncan's moves exactly. Even though none of them had beamsabers, which did not seem to be a problem for them.

"You guys are freaking me out," he said, noticing their quick mastery and great memorizational skills on their part. "I'm swordplaying, not dancing!"

A random guy runs in with a large boombox and is about to press play...

"I swear to God, if that's Gangnam Style, I will slice **EVERYONE'S** [bleep]in' head off!"

Taking the threat seriously, the guy backed away. As did everyone else, as they stopped watching him and went back to whatever they were doing beforehand.

"Yeah, that's what I thought!"

Duncan was about to head to the exit when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Duncan?"

That was a mistake, as Duncan spun around, activated his beamsaber, and sliced off the person's hand. Or, rather, the Gungan's hand.

"**YOWCH!** That not so nice of you to someone be helping you!"

Duncan recognized the voice, but not the face it belonged to. Until she stepped more into the light...

"What the... Sierra?"

* * *

"The racers are approaching the final few turns, and it's anyone's game!" Chris shouted over the track speakers.

Zoey had lost the lead since we last saw her, but she was making her way back up, using speed boosters on the track to pass three people as in many seconds.

"**HI, I'M ZOEY! HI, I'M ZOEY! HI, I'M ZOEY!**"

"Zoey!" shouted Cameron, who was the last of that trio that she passed.

"Sorry, Cam! I can't help myself!"

Just ahead of them, the dinosaur character ran through the last set of virtual weapon cubes. He immediately used what he had gotten... a bomb in the shape of Izzy's head.

"Explosivo go boom boom!"

By the time Zoey saw the bomb in the road, it was too late to dodge.

"No!"

She drove straight into it, and it blew up on contact. It knocked her into the air, screaming. The three racers she had just passed, including Cameron, all zoomed back by her. As soon as her cart was on the ground, she immediately put her foot on the gas pedal, trying to get back up to speed. Mike caught up to her as she did.

"Come on!" he shouted at her.

Up front, Brick was trying to hold off the dinosaur as they got to the front turn. He held the inside line and was still ahead going to final straightaway. Suddenly, the track crumbled on the other side of the finish line, revealing a sea of lava. A portal appeared at the line, though, offering safe passage to those who could get into it.

But a '6' floating above it indicated that there was a limit.

"Slow down for the Zeke, eh!" shouted the dinosaur behind him.

But Brick refused to settle for second. He was the first across the line, as well as the first into the portal.

"Yes!" he raised his arms in triumph. "Peach is the best! Uh, I mean, Brick is the best! Huh, where did that come from?"

The number decreased by one when Brick went into the portal, and did so again when Ezekiel followed him.

"I don't like the look of that number, guys!" Cameron said over the radio, as he approached the finish line. "Something bad's about to happen!"

He would not get to find out what, though, as he and two other racers crossed the finish, passing into the portal and driving off to safety. The number was now down to '1,' and Mike and Zoey were racing to get there.

"This can't be good!" Zoey exclaimed, already fearing the worst.

But her situation got even worse, as she was hit with a shell that was on fire. That stopped her dead in her tracks, allowing another racer to get by.

"**ZOEY!**" Mike screamed back.

"**DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!**" she yelled. "**GO!**"

Mike entered the last turn with the racer that had off-roaded Zoey in hot pursuit. The guy had used his item on Zoey, meaning as long as he stayed on the gas, Mike would have no problem beating him to the line.

But...

"I'd never forgive myself..." he thought.

Mike slammed his foot on the brakes, making his cart come to a stop just a few feet from the line. The racer that had taken out Zoey passed Mike, and zipped into the portal. Once he was in, the number went down to '0,' and then the portal closed.

"**HA HA!**" laughed Chris from the announcers' booth. "Because you didn't finish the race in the top six, you get the penalty... **OF DEATH!**"

"**WHAT?**" gasped Mike. "Well, that sucks!"

"**MIIIIIIIKE!**" Zoey yelled in the background.

Mike looked behind him and saw Zoey driving towards him at full speed.

"Zoey, stop! Th-there's lava ahead!"

"I can't!" she said over the radio. "I don't have control! It's going on its own!"

Suddenly, Mike felt his kart start to move.

"No no no! Stop, kart!"

With Zoey at top speed, she got alongside Mike just as they both crossed the finish line. The track ended at the line, which means gravity was taking over as they began plummeting into the sea of lava below.

"**AAAAAAAHHHHH!**" they both screamed.

* * *

"Aah!" shouted Trent as he sat up in bed, sweating all over.

He put a hand over his bare chest and kept it there until his heart calmed down.

"Man, what a nightmare! I thought I saw two people I didn't know plummet to their deaths!"

He then looked to his left and saw that he was in bed with one of the TVs from the store window. A TV that had a still image of Eva frozen on it.

"Alright... who's the wise guy who pushed triangle?"

Trent gasped, as a more pressing question came to him.

Trent ran through the rain, arriving at an intersection filled with police activity. There was a giant puddle in the middle of it, and the cops were in the midst of pulling a drowned kid out of it. Even as he ran in to see if it was who he had thought it was, in his mind he already knew it had to be.

The cops laid the body on the ground, then stepped aside as Trent came in to cradle his dead son's body. He burst out in tears.

"**AAAAAAAAH WAH WAH WAHHHHHH, SHAWNNNNNN, WAH WAH...**"

"My name's Noah, dingbat," stated the dead corpse.

"**NOAHHHHH, WAH WAH WAH, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH...**"

_Two episodes in, and already numerous casualties? Man, the difficulty must be up at brutal!_

"Two lines and I'm dead?" grumbled dead kid Noah. "Waste of my time."

_Who will survive the next round of video gaming?_

"**GAME OVER, YEAHHHHHHH!**" sung Lindsay, off-screen.

"Damn it, Blondie!" cursed decaying young Noah.

"**SOMEBODY TAKE THAT MIKE AWAY FROM HER!**" shouted Chris, also off-screen.

_Find out next week in Episode 3!_

**To be continued...**


	3. Child's Play

_*Narrator*  
Previously, on "Total Drama: Virtual Final Fantasy"..._

"**HI, I'M ZOEY!**"

"Say, what's this?"

Cody had come across a glowing stick on the ground with a neon blue aura. It was about the length of one of his arms. Picking it up, he held it out straight in front of him.

"**HI, I'M ZOEY!**"

"**DAD!**"

He followed the sound of Noah's voice. Trent spotted Noah, being carried off by some stranger. A second later, Trent could no longer see or hear Noah, as he and his kidnapper had disappeared into the pouring rain.

"What should I do?"

He then looked to his left and saw that he was in bed with one of the TVs from the store window. A TV that had a still image of Eva frozen on it.

"Alright... who's the wise guy who pushed triangle?"

"**HI, I'M ZOEY!**"

"**HA HA!**" laughed Chris from the announcers' booth. "Because you didn't finish the race in the top six, you get the penalty... **OF DEATH!**"

"**WHAT?**" gasped Mike.

With Zoey at top speed, she got alongside Mike just as they both crossed the finish line. The track ended at the line, which means gravity was taking over as they began plummeting into the sea of lava below.

That was a mistake, as Duncan spun around, activated his beamsaber, and sliced off the person's hand. Or, rather, the Gungan's hand.

"**YOWCH!** That not so nice of you to someone be helping you!"

Duncan recognized the voice, but not the face it belonged to. Until she stepped more into the light...

"What the... Sierra?"

"**HI, I'M ZOEY! HI, I'M ZOEY! HI, I'M ZOEY!**"

_And now, the parodying of video games continues..._

_Oh, and I'm Sam! __**HA!**__ I can do it too, you know!_

* * *

Music played in the background on a character select screen of an arcade game. Two players were in the midst of choosing their fighters. Player one chose the only woman in the game, who had on a skin-tight red outfit on, while player two chose a tall cyborg, with long, pulsating claws coming out of the knuckles of each of his hands.

_Fight on!_

The two characters appeared atop a conveyor belt inside a factory. They went at it, with the players voicing their opinions.

"You're going down, Chef!"

"We'll see about that, crazy girl!"

Their characters do battle, but only one of them seemed to know what they were doing. After trading hits early, the female clearly took control. And eventually, a massive pounding of buttons could be heard from one side, which signified the end as the male character was sent flying high into the air at the end of it, only to return to Earth a few seconds later.

_**ULTRAAAAAAAA COMBOOOOOOOO!**_

* * *

**Total Drama: Virtual Final Fantasy  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

Ah, Izzy-Chef fights. Always a riot. Especially when their battles involve cult fighting games. Trust me... this won't be the only one of those.

But they're not the main characters, are they? Let's see what they're up to, shall we?

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the 'Total Drama' series belong to Fresh TV Inc., Teletoon, and Cartoon Network, not me. All video games and other things referenced belong to their respective owners.

**-  
TDVFF Episode 3 ['Fantasy' Saga Episode 42]:  
Child's Play (06.24.13)  
-**

Duncan and Sierra had left the bar together and were wandering through the marketplace. Sierra had a cloak wrapped around her wrists, covering up where her hands had been before Duncan had accidentally sliced them off.

"So," Duncan muttered, "you people can grow those back, right?"

Sierra gasped. "You people? That is an insult, mister! I am not a person! I am a Gundam!"

"You mean a Gungan?"

"Ooh! I'll teach you to correct me!"

"What's that supposed to mean... **AAH!**"

Sierra shoulder-bumped Duncan into an open portal that he had not seen before falling into it. It was sandwiched in between two stands. Once Duncan was in, the portal disappeared. Sierra then walked away, whistling innocently.

* * *

Duncan fell out of the other side of the portal, and as he got to his feet, he noticed he was in a blocky world straight out of the early 80s.

"Where the [bleep] am I?"

* * *

An ambulance pulled away from the crime scene without its siren on, meaning that, despite its cargo, it was in no rush to get to the hospital. Meanwhile, a police officer walked away from Trent after finishing up questioning him.

"Now what?" Trent thought to himself. "First I lose Gwen, now my son, uh, I mean Noah! What else could go wrong?"

Suddenly, a portal opened up next to him on the sidewalk.

"Huh?"

He looked around at all of the officers and curious onlooking bystanders. None of them seemed to be noticing the portal. That, or they had and were completely ignoring its presence. Trent stared at it again.

"Maybe if I go in there, I'll get some answers!"

Glancing about one last time to see if anyone was watching, Trent then decided to go in. The portal disappeared behind him.

* * *

Speaking of portals...

"Where am I?"

Courtney got up from a bed in a room that resembled one you would find in a college dormitory. There was not much to look at other than a dresser, a small mirror, a nightstand, and a few dull flower paintings. She also found herself dressed in an orange jumpsuit, for some reason.

"Good morning! I trust you slept well!"

Hearing the auto-tuned voice, Courtney's eyes darted around the room, looking for the source.

"What's going on? Who are you?"

"Don't you remember? Today, you begin your first day of testing."

"Testing? What kind of testing?"

The voice paused, unsure if it had an answer for her.

"No matter. I excel at tests! Even ones I don't study for!"

"Very well."

The door leading out of the room and into the hallway opened automatically. Courtney took that as a cue to head out. As she proceeded to where she was being directed, an arrowed sign directed her at every single turn - even those where there was no choice but to go the designated way.

"My head's so fuzzy," Courtney mumbled to herself. "The last thing I remember... the last thing... I don't even remember! I don't even know how I got here! I don't even know... where here is."

As she said that, she passed through a set of automatic sliding doors. As they closed behind, she failed to notice the familiar company logo on them.

The logo was for A.P. Labs.

* * *

The sound of a virtual light cycle zooming across a barren digital wasteland could be heard as the vehicle Cody was riding raced southward.

"**YAHOOOOOO!**" he screamed. "**THIS IS THE MOST FUN EVER!**"

Cody was enjoying himself, as the adrenaline rush from riding across the sand at several hundred kilobytes per second thrilled him to no end.

"I wish I had someone to share this one," he thought. "Like Gwen. Mmmm... Gwen."

Suddenly, Cody shook out of his excited stupor.

"**GWEN!** I need to use this to find Gwen!"

Before he could, though, he heard a loud noise in the distance. Following the sound, he saw something approaching from the west.

"What is that?"

As he squinted to focus, he recognized that whatever it was, it was leaving an energy signal trail. Unlike his blue one, though, the incomer's trail was more reddish.

"Is he riding a light bike, just like me?"

But as they got closer, a more pressing question raced into his mind.

"Are we going to crash? **WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!**"

Panicked and with no idea of how to avoid a collision on his own, Cody closed his eyes, hoping he would be saved by some miracle. The driver of the red light cycle, though, knew what he was doing, and at the very last moment, he made a hard right turn.

Not only did he avoid running into Cody's bike, but he was now running alongside, at the exact same speed, just an arm's length apart. He knew that because he reached over to tap Cody on the shoulder.

"Huh? Who?"

Cody opened his eyes and then turned his head to the right. He saw the driver of the other bike cocking his head, as if to indicate something.

"What... what do you want?"

The opposing driver did not have to answer, as a few seconds later, the two went onto a bridge that was in the early stages of construction. Before they knew, they went flying off the end of the short, completed portion of it.

"No, no, no, no, **NOOOOOOO!**"

Again, Cody closed his eyes, once again expecting his life to be over in a matter of moments. But it was not.

After feeling his light cycle land safely on a solid surface and instantly come to a stop afterwards, Cody once more had the courage to open his eyes. Upon doing so, he found that not only were he and the other cyclist safe and sound, but they were inside a large 12-by-12 tiled square, bordered on all sides by walls.

"Who are you?"

Wanting to answer Cody's question, the driver of the red cycle lifted the visor on his helmet so Cody could see his face.

"Justin? Thank goodness, it's good to see a familiar face!"

But Justin did not seem to share the same exuberance to see him. Or anger. Or any sort of emotion at all.

"Justin! What's going on? Why are we back? And here? And... and... and..."

Justin had no intention of answering any of Cody's questions. He only had four words to say to him.

"Light. Cycle. Delete. Race."

Cody gulped. "That... that doesn't sound good."

Justin lowered his visor once more and twisted the handlebars on his cycle, revving the engine. As he did, the engine on Cody's roared back to life.

"Wait! Justin, we don't have to do this! Justin? **JUSTIN!**"

Both cycles accelerated to half-speed in an instant, barreling towards the center of the field's southern wall. Unsure of what to do, Cody resorted to, for a third time, screaming in fear and closing his eyes.

"What do I do, what do I do, **WHAT DO I DO?**"

_Turn._

"What?"

_Turn. _**TURN!**

Following the advice of the mysterious voice, Cody reached out and pushed the left handlebar down, which made the cycle make a 90-degree left turn. And just in time too. A second later, and he would have run right into the wall. Justin had avoided a similar fate by making a right turn.

"Thanks!"

_Turn._

Cody was fast approaching the southeast corner of the grid, and thus, the eastern wall.

"Huh?"

_Turn. __**TURN!**_

Cody followed the voice's command and made another just-in-time turn.

_Introductions later! Keeping you alive now!_

"Right!"

* * *

"Confirming arrival of subject number three-zero-five-nine. Commence operation of test chamber zero-one."

Courtney walked into a room with marble walls. The chamber doors slid closed and locked itself behind her. Not that it mattered, as she had no intention of walking out.

"Hmmm... kinda drab in here, if you ask me."

In the center of the room was a pedestal was a handheld portal gun.

"A-ha! I had a feeling... I love this game!"

The voice decided to interrupt.

"Welcome to the Ap Labs Enrichment Base. Here we..."

"I don't need no stinkin' tutorial!"

Courtney aimed the gun at a small section of tiled wall on one side of the room and pulled the trigger. A blue-colored portal generated on it. She then spun around and made a similar portal facing the first, only of an orange color.

"I know what I'm doing!"

She calmly stuck an arm into the blue one. She saw herself sticking her arm into it from the orange portal, where her arm was waving hello.

"Ha. Child's play."

She ran over to the chamber's exit door. In front of the door was a cube with a Chris McLean idol head imprinted on it, and just to the right was a weighted switch, which also served as the opening mechanism. Courtney put the cube in its place using her device, the light above the door turned from red to green, and the exit opened up for her.

"Now that I have an idea of where I am and what I have to do to get out of here..."

She looked up at a camera that was above the door.

"Is that you, Chris? If you think sticking me in some scientific death chamber is going to convince me to drop the dozen lawsuits I have pending against you, then you have another thing coming!"

The voice calmly responded. "Who is this... Chris?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You're using a voice modulator of some sort, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. But I am not Chris."

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

"Get through all the test chambers, and you will see it is so."

"Ha! Nice try, but I'm not falling for that, mister! I know the cake is a lie and all that jazz. I'm not going to come to you... **YOU'RE** going to come to **ME**!"

The voice went silent. Courtney was not going to take nothing for an answer, though.

"Come on! Gimme an answer!"

"Processing... processing..."

Courtney tapped her foot impatiently. After a minute, the voice finally responded to her request.

"I cannot. Once a test subject enters the first chamber, access to the test facility by anyone is denied until said subject has either passed or failed all of the chambers."

"Likely story," she huffed, in disbelief.

"What if I make it worth your while?"

Courtney crossed her arms over her chest. "How, Chris? Knowing you, you'll just find a way to weasel out of any deal I agree to!"

"Not this one. Promise."

She still did not believe the voice. And yet...

"What are we talking here? Half a million? A whole?"

"Ten million dollars."

Courtney did a double take. "T-t-t-ten million dollars?"

"First, best, and **FINAL** offer. Take it or leave it."

"That's good enough for me! You've got a deal!"

"Very well. Commence operation of test chambers zero-two through four-zero."

Courtney smirked as she readied her device.

"Bring it!"

* * *

Cody and Justin were still racing inside the walled-off grid area. As they drove around, their cycles each left behind a visible trail.

_Those trails are as hard as the walls! If you run into one, whether it's his or your own, it's an instant game over!_

Cody steered his cycle carefully to avoid hitting them, now in full control after unable to do anything but go straight minutes ago.

"So the game ends when one of us hits a wall? There's no other way?"

_You got it, bro!_

"Aw, man!"

To make matters worse, the available driving space in the grid was shrinking in a hurry.

"Gotta come up with a plan. Quick!"

**CRASH!**

"What was that?"

Cody's head spun around towards where it had come from. As he did, all of the light trails began disintegrating, the outer walls began lowering back into the ground, and his own light cycle's engine cut off. Once it had come to a stop, Cody stood up. The two-wheeled vehicle transformed back into an inanimate rod.

_Pretty sure the other dude crashed, man._

Cody ran over, and sure enough, he found Justin lying face-up on the ground. The black-haired pretty boy had managed to remove his helmet, and he had a smile on his face.

Despite the fact that both of his legs were missing from the knee down.

"Justin! Why? Why did you do this?"

_It's what he was programmed to do._

"I'm not asking you!" Cody barked. "I'm asking Justin!"

_He's programmed not to talk._

"Light. Cycle. Delete. Race."

_Well, except for those four words._

Cody got down on one knee and grabbed a hold of Justin's right hand.

"Don't worry, Justin. I'm sure the missing halves of your leg can be fixed!"

Justin frowned, and then shook his head in denial.

"Light. Cycle. Delete. Race."

Then, in an instant, what was left of the defeated racer broke into thousands of very small cubes. And all of them shattered upon hitting the ground. The only part of Justin that was still intact was his programming disc, which had been attached to his back.

"I'll get you back, Justin! I will!"

Cody then looked up, as if to speak to the narrator.

"I will, right?"

But Sam did not say a word.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a meeting room of an office skyscraper in the midst of a live, bustling megalopolis named True Toronto...

"Everything's going along swimmingly, if I do say so myself."

He was staring at a board, where three dozen headshot photos of all the cast members were thumbtacked in one of three sections. The biggest, in the center, was the 'Still to Appear' section, where most of the photos were positioned. The left section was labeled 'In & Alive.' In that section currently were Cody, Trent, Duncan, Sierra, Brick, Cameron, Ezekiel, Courtney, Eva, and three other people whose faces were mosaiced out for the time being.

Chris currently had Justin's photo in hand, and he was shaking his head.

"Too bad, so sad. Was hoping for more out of our model. Heh heh."

He put Justin's pic in the third and rightmost section, which had the 'Cancelled' heading. He joined the likes of Mike, Zoey, Noah, and Katie and Sadie - who shared a photo, naturally.

"This is so much fun!" he said, rubbing his hands together as if he were an evil megalomaniac. "Now... who to throw into the fray next..."

He searched the board and picked out his next player, uh, slave for his little game.

Gwen.

* * *

Gunshots rang out in the air over a war zone in some unknown Middle East country. A military squadron was hopping from their position behind one building to entering another across the street. Half of them were providing cover fire, exchanging bullets with the enemy. The other half went into the building and promptly ascended two flights of stairs.

On the third floor there were three rooms, only one of which still had a door attached to it. Two enemy soldiers were about to kick it open, but upon hearing the good guys run up the stairs, they spun around to shoot their pursuers.

Thankfully, the squad had expected it, and they opened fire before they were even fully visible.

"They're sha-dead!" exclaimed the lead soldier.

The group went into the room and found someone hiding in the corner, cowering in fear over the constant barrage of gunshots coming from outside. Seeing that the person was safe, the other two soldiers left the room, heading back downstairs to continue the mission. The leader, meanwhile, approached his frightened comrade.

"We're losing, dude! So shape up or ship out!"

He threw a health kit at the guy, who caught it.

"You don't understand," stated the soldier, with Gwen's voice coming out of him. "If I die here... **IT'S OVER!**"

_What in blazes is going on? Why is Gwen's voice coming out a male soldier's body, a soldier who's in an army in the midst of fighting a war? To find out, make sure you come back next week for Episode 4! Bye!_

**To be continued...**


	4. It's Do That, or Die!

_*Narrator*  
Previously, on "Total Drama: Virtual Final Fantasy"..._

"Where am I?"

"Where the [bleep] am I?"

"What's going on? Who are you?"

"What is that?"

"Testing? What kind of testing?"

"What was that?"

"What if I make it worth your while?"

"Why did you do this?"

"You don't understand," stated the soldier, with Gwen's voice coming out of him. "If I die here... **IT'S OVER!**"

_And now, the parodying of video games continues..._

* * *

Trent walked out of the other end of the portal. Once he was fully through, it closed behind him. As he took in his surroundings, which appeared Middle Eastern to him, he took stock of his new clothes. He was now dressed in battle fatigues and armed with an assault rifle.

"What the..."

He tried to move forward, but he quickly discovered that he was frozen in place. Suddenly, a message box popped up in front of him. He read what was on it aloud.

"'Match in progress. Please wait.' Match in progress? What does that mean?"

"**AAAAAAHHHHHH!**"

He suddenly heard a scream.

"I'd know that scream of terror from a mile away! **GWEN!**"

A male soldier appeared from around the corner and started running towards Trent. At first he was confused, but then he, or rather she, screamed.

"**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**"

"**GWEN!** Don't worry, Gwen! I'm..."

Gwen, or to be precise, Gwen's soldier avatar, ran right through Trent as if he was not there. And he was not, because he was in a waiting room.

"...here?"

'Gwen' kept running for her life. And with good reason. Two guys in darker combat uniforms were chasing her. The three of them disappeared around the corner of a building across the street.

"Gwen?"

Soon after, he heard a loud explosion. A new prompt appeared in front of Trent.

"'Score limit reached.' Wait, does that mean... Gwen? Gwen?"

Suddenly, Trent felt himself being teleported away from the current battlefield.

"What's going on? What... what about... **GWENNNNNNNN...**"

And in a flash, he was gone...

* * *

**Total Drama: Virtual Final Fantasy  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

So after this, we're already one-third of the way through this fourth and final segment of the saga! It feels like we just started this yesterday...

This week... more new characters get re-introduced, while others continue their trek through some dangerous and/or terrible, terrible games.

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the 'Total Drama' series belong to Fresh TV Inc., Teletoon, and Cartoon Network, not me. All video games and other things referenced belong to their respective owners.

**-  
TDVFF Episode 4 ['Fantasy' Saga Episode 43]:  
It's Do That, Or Die! (07.01.13)  
-**

Trent found himself in a blue room. Well, that was not completely true. His head was in the room. His giant digital floating head.

"What's going on? Where am I? What happened to Gwen? Can anybody hear me?"

"Yeah!" shouted a somewhat unfamiliar voice. "The whole world can hear you whine, loudmouth!"

"What? Who is this?"

"This is ShaBamQB1, fool!"

Lightning's head appeared in front of Trent's.

"And I hope you're better than the last group of losers that rolled on through here! They were terrible at this game! Dying left and right of me, they were."

"Wait, dying? Have you seen a girl named Gwen?"

"Girl?" Lightning seemed surprised. "What girl? This is a man's game, son!"

Suddenly, Gwen's voice filled the air.

"Ugh. Where the... oh no! Why am I back here? No! Not again!"

Trent called out to her. "Gwen?"

"Oh, you mean WhyamIhere? He might as well be dead. All he did is run around like a coward! I don't need someone like him on my team!"

"He's not a he!"

"Whatever, man! If you know that dude, tell him to grow some balls or I'll sha-**POW** him out of his game!"

Lightning then disappeared, at least for the moment. Trent got another prompt that read 'Waiting for Players' on it, as well as a ten second countdown. But that was the least of his concerns.

"Gwen? Where are you?"

Gwen's head finally appeared before him, as if she had heard his call.

"**GWEN!**"

"Trent? Is... is that you?"

"In the flesh! Sort... of..."

"What are you doing here? What am **I** doing here?"

"No time to explain! We've got to get out of here before..."

The countdown reached zero, and the words in the prompt box changed to 'Loading Match.' Gwen's head disappeared, followed by the room itself.

"Whoa, wait... **WAIT!**"

* * *

Trent materialized on the battlefield. Unlike the one he originally appeared on, the buildings here were made of modern-day materials like metals and concrete. Again, he was dressed and armed like a military soldier. And he was not alone... two people were with him. One of them, thankfully, was Gwen.

"Trent! We can't be here! We're gonna die! We're gonna **TOTALLY** die!"

Trent was about to respond, but the third person in their group decided to cut in first.

"Enough chatter, you two! Get your head in the game! We've got an enemy to sha-**LIGHTNING!**"

Lightning's avatar started sprinting off, expecting Trent and Gwen to follow him.

"Don't worry, Gwen. We'll get outta here. But until we do, we'd better stick with this guy. He knows what he's doing."

With that, the two ran after Lightning.

* * *

Duncan still had no idea where he was, but one thing was for certain...

"Man, that's a lot of holes!"

...he was in a field that had at least a dozen large holes in it. And, miraculously, they were all the same size.

"This place blows! I'm outta here!"

He tried to leave the field, but he walked right into an invisible wall. He pounded his fist on it several times, hoping to break through. But no matter what he did, it would not budge.

"For crying out loud!"

He gave up on the wall, and turned his attention to the only thing around.

The holes.

"**ARGH!** I guess I'm going to have to get into some holes. Heh... holes."

He picked the one closest to him and jumped in. To his dismay, upon reaching the bottom of it, he found it was completely empty.

"Empty? Ugh, I feel like I'm being trolled, '80s style. And I don't like being trolled by anything!"

While Duncan contemplated what to do next...

* * *

...Courtney had already finished figuring out her next move.

"There... and there!"

Now that her two portals were set, all that was left to do was...

"Here goes nothing!"

With a wooden ball being carried by her device, she ran onto a launcher, which flung her into a blue portal. That sent her flying out of an orange portal, over a previously uncrossable moat, and onto the far platform by the door. Two wooden balls were already in place, and all Courtney needed to do was drop the third onto the last switch, thereby opening the exit to the current chamber.

"**HA!** Ten down, 30 to go! That money **WILL** be mine!"

* * *

"Get 'em! **GET 'EM!**"

The enemy team had opened fire, and Lightning instructed his to return it. Unfortunately for him, he was the only willing to do so, as Trent and Gwen were paralyzed by all of the fighting going on around them.

"What do we do?" Gwen asked, in fear.

"We've got no choice. If we want to get out of here, we're going to have to fight our way out!"

Trent peeked around the corner of the automobile they were hiding behind. Bullets were being fired in their general direction, but there was no one coming towards them. Yet.

He pulled back and spun around to look at Gwen's male avatar.

"You think you can work that thing?"

He was referring to the rifle she, er, he, had in hand.

"But I've never used one before!"

"Here... let me show you."

As he tried to teach her the quick ins and outs, Gwen spotted two soldiers running towards them. She hastily fired a few rounds over Trent's shoulder and towards the two incomers. She did not hit either of them, though she did succeed in one of them so much that he hunkered down and refused to move.

"Friendly fire!" the one that was still moving their way shouted. "Friendly fire!"

Unsure of what that meant, Gwen was about to pull the trigger once more. But Trent stopped her before she could, as he was familiar with the term.

"They're on our side!"

Understanding, Gwen lowered her weapon. The first guy got to them and squatted down behind the parked car they were hiding behind.

"We've got bogeys at ten, twelve, and two at two o'clock!" the newcomer, whose usertag was BrickHouse. "They're gonna pincer us if we don't... hold on!"

Seeing his comrade still stuck in the open with bullets raining down on him, the guy ran out, grabbed him, and ran back.

"You okay, Cam?" the guy asked the frightened soldier.

"Wh-wh-what is this? I'd never heard gunfire before today... and now I wish I still hadn't!"

"What about what happened last season?"

"Laser space fire is totally different!"

Trent and Gwen's avatars glanced at each confused.

"We have someone whom we joking call Brickhouse..."

"...but this guy doesn't sound like DJ."

Suddenly, there was a scream in the background of one of the enemies dying.

"**MOMMAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

"Now that's DJ," the two said in unison.

"So who are you then?" Trent asked BrickHouse.

"That's classified," he replied. "But if you need me, just call me Brick!"

He then pulled up the hapless soldier he was paired up with. His usertag was BubbleBoy16.

"And this is Cameron."

"Hi..." he groaned.

"I'm Trent. And this is Gwen."

"Gwen? Isn't that a woman's name?"

"I **AM** a woman!"

"Oh! Apologies, miss, I mean, ma'am! Just... not familiar with too many girls who'd play this game."

"This game? Why are we in a **GAME**? I thought we were done with those! The last thing I remember was that I was about to be carried into my new house with my new husband, Cody..."

Trent groaned.

"Oh. Sorry, Trent."

"It's okay, Gwen. You chose him, fair and square. I have to accept it."

"Wait," Cameron interjected, unsure of the situation. "What?"

Suddenly, they heard loud gunfire from nearby. That was immediately followed by the yelling of an irate Lightning.

"What ya'll doing over that? When Lightning tells you to cover Lightning, **YOU COVER LIGHTNING!** Lightning just got taken out! **DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!**"

"**MOMMAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

"See? Was that so hard?"

The foursome all looked at each other.

"That wasn't us, sir," Brick told Lightning.

"**I DON'T WANNA BE HERE ANYMORE!**" cried DJ.

"Stop being a baby and respawn, you [bleep] piece of [bleep]!" one of the other enemy players shouted.

"[Bleep], he's useless," said another. "[Bleep] him."

"Oh no," Brick shouted to the others around him. "They're coming! Open fire!"

Brick came out from behind the vehicle and started firing at two incoming enemy combatants. Even though he was scared, Cameron did the same, although his aim was a lot wilder. Trent and Gwen joined them, unwilling to let them risk their lives alone.

"[Bleep]! They're camping! Pieces of [bleep] are camping!"

The two enemies ducked behind some cover, while the group of four continued to shoot without rhyme or reason.

"What's with those guys?" Trent tried to ask over all the loud gunfire. "Not even Duncan doesn't curse that much!"

"I hear it's typical among players of this game, sir," Brick replied. "Just don't let it get to..."

**BLAM!**

Gwen's avatar's head was shot clear off of her shoulders. The person who had got her was celebrating.

"**YEAHHHHH!** Take that, you [bleep] [bleep] [bleepity] [bleep] [bleep] [bleep] [bleeeeeeeep]. [Bleep]."

Gwen was stunned silent, while DJ was heard still weeping in the background. Trent issued a response in Gwen's defense.

"C'mon, man! Really? What are you, 12?"

Cameron also responded to the profanity-laden tirade.

"I don't even know half of those words!"

Cameron's avatar then stepped on a land mine, and blew up.

"Can I go home now?"

It was now two-on-two, but considering how much more experience with the game the foul-mouthed enemies had on them, Trent and Brick turned tail and ran.

"We can't turn and run!" Brick shouted even though he was doing just that. "That goes against my oath!"

"It's do that, or die!" Trent barked back. "And I'm not ready to be buried in this virtual world!"

* * *

While Trent and Brick were just trying to survive a world war, Cody was attempting to survive... a party war?

_Start!_

"Start? Start what?"

Cody was in a kitchen. Behind him was a pre-lit brick oven, and in front of him was a cooked pizza. In hand he had a bunch of uncooked pepperoni, and on a cutting board to his left were anchovies, green peppers, and mushrooms... all uncooked as well.

"What am I doing here?"

Suddenly, the pizza started spinning on the table it was on. It got to a steady speed and stayed there.

"Hmmm..."

He took one of the pepperoni in hand and flung it at the pizza. It landed on one of the slices. As soon as it set, a timer appeared above Cody, keeping track of how long it took him to put all the toppings.

"Oh well. When in Rome, do what the Romans do."

He went to work placing the other pepperoni pieces. But before he could finish, Owen ran on screen...

"Waka waka waka waka!"

...and he had his eyes on devouring the pizza whole, as well as anyone who may happen to be standing by it.

"Owen, **NO!**"

Cody picked up the pizza and ran off to the left with it. Owen followed him off-screen. A few seconds later, Cody reappeared, running left to right. Owen was still chasing him, and now Izzy was involved as well.

"**IZZY WANT PIZZA!**"

They disappeared off-screen. Cody then returned a third time, running right to left. Owen and Izzy were still behind him, but the latter was now riding a certain bird...

"Since when do chocobos like pizza?" shouted a panicked Cody.

* * *

"Since when do aliens like candy pebbles?" questioned a pissed-off Duncan.

Duncan was exploring his fifth hole, and after striking out on the first one, he had been finding these so-called candy pebbles in the others. This one, though, had an actual person waiting for him.

"F.B.I., freeze!" hissed Harold, who was dressed in a black suit.

"Yeah right, dork!"

Duncan snapped his fingers, at which point he started levitating out of the hole. Harold tried to grab him, but he missed. Unable to jump up to attempt to grab Duncan's legs because of the severe limitations of the game they were in, Harold could only stand and watch his prey escape his grasp.

"You know," Duncan said, as he appeared in the field again. "This game isn't as bad as they say it is."

* * *

Elsewhere in the game realms, someone riding a horse was in the midst of crossing a long bridge. His destination? A large abandoned shrine waiting on the other side.

Once safely across, the man pulls on the reins, in turn telling his horse to come to a stop. A close-up of the rider shows that it is Geoff. But he had not come alone. Riding along with him was a second person, whose body was wrapped completely in cloak. Geoff stared at it for a second; the long look on his face signified that he cared deeply for the cloaked one and that he was willing to do anything to get her back.

Taking the body from the horse's back, Geoff carried her up the steps of the shrine and to the waiting altar. He placed her body down on it, at which point he removed the portions of cloak that were covering her beautiful face and her luscious blonde locks.

The girl under the cloak?

Dawn.

At first, Geoff was confused, then enraged, saddened, grief-stricken, and, at the end, confused once more. He opened his mouth to voice an objection, but he found himself to be mute. No matter what he did, no words came out of his mouth.

Suddenly, a booming voice filled the shrine, grabbing Geoff's attention.

"Brxqj zdqghuhu, gr brx khdu ph?"

Geoff scratched his head. He could not understand whatever language the voice was speaking. A few seconds later, an appropriate translation followed so that he could understand it.

"'Young wanderer, do you hear me?'"

Geoff nodded. He attempted to explain his situation, but again, nothing came out of his mouth.

"'The maiden you have brought here is cursed. To rid her of it and bring her back to the world of the living, you must do something for me.'"

Geoff nodded again, although she had no idea who Dawn was or why he was trying to save her, as if he cared about her so much that he would willingly risk his life to do so.

"'Thy first task be found by yonder pillar, which the sun shines directly upon at thine hour of tea time.'"

Geoff had no idea what that meant, but after waiting several minutes for a more clearer explanation, he shrugged his shoulders and decided to go figure it out on his own.

But before leaving the shrine, he could not help but take one last, longing look at the cursed girl on the altar. The one someone mistakenly thought he had feelings for, although he was secretly relieved that it actually was not that special person.

But because he was a nice guy, he figured he had to see if he could break the spell over the fallen Dawn.

* * *

"We can't outrun them forever!" Brick shouted.

Suddenly, Brick felt several bullets hit him in the left leg, almost all at once. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Brick!" Trent shouted.

He stopped and turned around to try and help, but the second he did, he felt a bullet pierce his chest, just inches above his heart.

"Die, [bleep]ers! Die!"

"You gonna [bleep]in' die!"

Trent saw the two enemies charging at him and Brick, guns a-blazing. And at that very moment, he thought... this would be the end.

_After first losing Noah and then losing Gwen, will it now end with Trent losing his own life? Will Cody escape the gluttonous hunger in Owen's stomach? Will Courtney get her pay day for being a test subject?_

* * *

_And will Duncan realize that the tour that Sierra has sent him on will be three hours of Hell?_

Duncan was seen was falling into his... his... 'he lost track a while ago of how many he's dropped into'-th hole.

"Holes! **HOLES! DUNCAN JUST WANNA PHONE HOME! ARRRRRRGH!**"

_Find out the answers to probably only one of those questions next week, in Episode 5! Yes!_

**To be continued...**


	5. Try Again

_*Narrator*  
Previously, on "Total Drama: Virtual Final Fantasy"..._

"**GWEN!**"

"Trent? Is... is that you?"

"This place blows! I'm outta here!"

Duncan picked the one closest to him and jumped in. To his dismay, upon reaching the bottom of it, he found it was completely empty.

"So who are you then?" Trent asked BrickHouse.

"That's classified," he replied. "But if you need me, just call me Brick!"

He then pulled up the hapless soldier he was paired up with. His usertag was BubbleBoy16.

"And this is Cameron."

"Can I go home now?"

Owen was still chasing him, and now Izzy was involved as well.

"**IZZY WANT PIZZA!**"

"'The maiden you have brought here is cursed. To rid her of it and bring her back to the world of the living, you must do something for me.'"

But before leaving the shrine, Geoff could not help but take one last, longing look at the cursed girl on the altar. The one someone mistakenly thought he had feelings for, although he was secretly relieved that it actually was not that special person.

But because he was a nice guy, he figured he had to see if he could break the spell over the fallen Dawn.

"You gonna [bleep]in' die!"

Trent saw the two enemies charging at him and Brick, guns a-blazing. And at that very moment, he thought... this would be the end.

_And now, the parodying of video games continues..._

* * *

In the midst of a farming field, Lindsay was busy taking care of the crops. She planted new ones, watered the ones that were still growing, and plucked those ready to take to harvest. Then she went to the barn to take care of the animals. There, she gathered chicken eggs, milked the cows, and sheared a few sheep. Once that was done, she pulled some wood from the shed and used it to repair a gap in the fence surround the property, in order to keep wild animals out at night.

As she finished that last task, she wiped the sweat off of her forehead as she gazed up at the sun. After staring at it for a while and realizing it was on the way down already, she headed for the garage. Inside, she rubbed the fabric on a checkered flag she had kept from her race flag girl days for good luck. She then hopped into her truck, already loaded with all the goods she had collected that day, and drove into town.

After dropping off all her goods and getting paid for doing so, the last shop owner she visited pointed to a banner above Main Street, which indicated that today was the Milk Festival. Lindsay rejoiced upon hearing this, with arms outstretched.

She went home and changed out of her overalls and into a simple, yet elegant country dress. She participated in the Milk Festival with many of the town's other citizens, drinking different flavored milks from different species of animals. And just when it was about to end, Lindsay was pulled aside by Mayor Chef Hatchet.

He introduced her to three handsome gentlemen: Harold, Justin, and B. The intention was for her to get to know them, and, if she so wished, to marry one of them in a couple of years. But before they could get to know her, she had one question to ask them.

One single, solitary question.

"Are... are you Tyler?"

She then winced as a 'Wrong!' buzzer went off in the background.

_Old jokes are __**OLD**__!_

* * *

**Total Drama: Virtual Final Fantasy  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

How about we put an actual plot in this at last? Sound good? Sounds good.

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the 'Total Drama' series belong to Fresh TV Inc., Teletoon, and Cartoon Network, not me. All video games and other things referenced belong to their respective owners.

**-  
TDVFF Episode 5 ['Fantasy' Saga Episode 44]:  
Try Again (07.08.13)  
-**

The two enemy avatars charged at Trent and Brick, firing their guns like crazy, determined to finish them off.

"Die! **DIE!**" one of them yelled.

It appeared to be all over for Trent and Brick, until someone came to their rescue, filling their enemy with lead.

"You just got sha-**BAMMED!**"

Trent spun around and saw Lightning had come to rescue them.

"You're alive!"

"Yeah! After I died, thanks to you newbs!"

As for the other guy, seeing he was now severely outnumbered, he tried to make it to cover. But as he spun around, he was taken out by a sniper, receiving a shot to the head.

"Whoa!" Brick exclaimed, grunting in pain. "Who was that?"

"It was me, Brick! Me!"

"Cameron?"

Sure enough, Cameron had spawned inside a nearby building. He had a sniper rifle with a silencer on him, which he had picked up near the third-floor broken glass window he was perched by.

"I did it! I did it! I killed someone! Wait, I killed someone?"

He stopped speaking words and began audibly vomiting, to the dismay of the others.

"Come on!" reprimanded Lightning. "This is a man's game! There's no puking in man's games!"

"Speaking of 'men'... where's Gwen?"

Suddenly, from over the communications signal...

"**AAAAAHHHH! TAKE THAT, AND THAT, AND THAT!**"

"Quick!" Trent shouted. "We gotta find her!"

Despite there being a hole in the front of his chest, Trent got to his feet and ran off towards where he believed Gwen to be. Lightning chased after him.

"Hey! Wait for Lightning! You need Lightning to save your skin, man!"

The two left behind Brick, who was struggling to get up because he had been shot in the leg.

"Uh, no man left behind? Hello? Guys?"

* * *

Elsewhere, on a horse ranch, Katie and Sadie were taking care of a majestic horse...

"So what should we do with this horse?" Katie asked.

"Perhaps we should comb its hair!" replied Sadie.

"Yeah! Let's do that!"

They each pulled out a comb.

"Should we comb it left or comb it right?" questioned Sadie.

Katie thought for a second. "I'm feeling... left."

"Me too! Let's comb left!"

The pair started to do so.

"You know what would look good on him?"

"A hat?"

"Yeah! A hat!"

Each of them pulled out a different hat: Katie had a straw one, while Sadie a flower bonnet.

"Which hat?"

They put them on the horse's head at the exact same time, next to each other. Both hats stayed on, surprisingly.

"I like yours better."

"No, I like yours better."

The two gasped, before saying together, "I like yours even more better!"

Unfortunately, the hats thought otherwise. The bonnet fell off, while the straw one centered itself on the horse's head.

"Uh oh. I don't think the horse likes it."

"Maybe we should put it somewhere else."

"Yeah, somewhere else!"

Sadie tried to place it atop the animal's rear, but he would not accept it, shaking it off as soon as he felt it on him.

"Try again."

Sadie nodded and tried again. The horse reacted the same way.

"It won't stay!"

"Try again?"

"Okay!"

Sadie nodded and tried again. The horse reacted the same way.

"It won't stay!"

"Let me try!"

"Okay."

Sadie handed the bonnet to Katie and she tried to place it on top of the horse's rear end. The horse threw the hat off immediately.

"He knocked it off!"

"Try again."

Katie nodded and tried again. The horse reacted the same way.

"He knocked it off!"

"Try again?"

"Okay."

Katie nodded and tried again. The horse reacted the same way.

"He knocked it off!"

"Let me try!"

"Alright."

Katie handed the bonnet to Sadie and she tried to place it on top of the horse's rear end. The horse threw the hat off immediately.

"Try again."

Sadie nodded and tried again. The horse reacted the same way.

"It won't stay!"

"Try again?"

"Okay!"

Sadie nodded and tried again. The horse reacted the same way.

"It won't stay!"

"Let me try!"

"Okay."

Sadie handed the bonnet to Katie and she tried to place it on top of the horse's rear end. The horse threw the hat off immediately.

"He knocked it off!"

"Try again."

As the pair continued to go back and forth endlessly, Izzy, down on all fours, was watching them from afar.

"Yay for games for girls!" she declared. "Also, **IZZY'S A HORSE!**"

She picked up some hay with her mouth and started chewing on it.

* * *

"We've got them on the run!"

Trent, Brick, and Cameron were getting the hang of things and suddenly they were taking out the enemy combatants at a much faster pace than they were getting eliminated. That was all thanks to Lightning, who turned out to be good at motivating and instructing them.

"We're winning!" bellowed Lightning. "In fact, we're creaming them fools!"

Even Gwen was pulling her weight. Sort of.

"**AAAAAHHHH! STAY AWAY FROM ME! SHOOT! SHOOT!**"

If you consider her firing away with no sense of precision 'pulling her weight.'

"**MOMMAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" shouted DJ, the victim of one of her errant shots.

"Sorry," she hastily apologized. "Forgive me?"

Their team was piling on the points and pulling away from their opponents. And their enemies were not happy about that.

"Come on, come on! [Bleep]! Got me again!" one of them shouted.

The second turned to another person on his team. "Stop standing there and **DO** something!"

The person in question had the usertag TheZekeEh and he was just spinning around in circles, growling every few seconds. Eventually, he would be hit enough times to be killed, but that did not bother him, as he continued to do the same thing wherever he spawned next.

"This is [bleep], man! I'm out!"

"Aw man, me too!"

The two profane-heavy players dropped out of the game. The match ended immediately, with the words 'Host Left' appearing on a prompt box in front of all the remaining participants.

"Those chickens ran away!" Lightning exclaimed. "Run home to your mommas, 'cause Lightning's team is in the sha-**ZONE**, baby!"

"Yes," Brick said, pumping his fist in the air. "And suddenly, my leg feels much better!"

"So does my chest," noted Trent.

"Of course!" explained Cameron. "It's just a-"

"It's just a game, fools!" Lightning butted in. "Lightning knew we were just using avatars! We were never in any danger, but if we had been, Lightning would've saved all your asses."

All their avatars disappeared, and their real bodies showed up in their place.

"Great!" Gwen grumbled. "So if you boys are done shooting each other for funsies and junk..."

"A girl?" Lightning pointed at Gwen. "There was a girl in here!"

"So?"

"This is man turf, woman! Step off!"

Lightning shoved Gwen, pushing her stumbling backwards.

"Whoa!"

"Gwen!" Trent shouted at her.

A portal opened up out of nowhere behind her, and she fell in. But not before she could grab the arm of the nearest person, hoping he could pull her to safety. Gwen ended up latching onto Cameron.

The end result was pretty predictable...

"**AAAAAHHHHH!**"

"**NOOOOOOOOO!**"

Trent attempted to save them, but the portal closed before he could reach in to do so.

"Gwen? **GWEN, NO!**"

Suddenly, a second portal appeared right beside Lightning.

"Whoa! Did I do that? Uh, I mean, of course I did that! Lightning just opened a new portal, sha-**WHAM**!"

"You think it leads to the same place where Cameron and that girl went, sir?" queried Brick.

"Of course it do! Now, follow me, you guys, 'cause Lightning's in charge!"

Lightning ran into the portal at top speed. Brick beckoned for Trent to come along.

"Come on! You really wanna stay here and keep playing war games?"

Trent hesitated for a second, as he mulled his options.

"You just suggested that you don't believe that portal leads to the same place where Gwen went. Still, it can't be any worse than this wasteland."

Trent ran into the portal.

"Speaking of MIAs," Brick thought out loud, "what happened to Mike and Zoey?"

Brick then ran in with that thought on his mind. The doorway closed soon after.

* * *

"I... I think she's waking up!" shouted one voice, with relief. "Hallelujah, she's waking up!"

"Whoop-de-doo," mumbled a second voice, unenthusiastic.

Zoey opened her eyes very cautiously, unsure of what was going on. Her vision became clear, and he saw Mike leaning over her body; he looked very happy to see that his love interest was alive.

"She's alive!" screamed Mike. "**SHE'S ALIVE!**"

Mike wrapped his arms around Zoey and gave her a hug of relief.

"Ow, ow, **OW!**" yelped Zoey. "Little tight there, Mike."

"Oh! My bad."

"Why do I feel a sense of deja vu?"

"Beats me."

Mike released his grip on Zoey, and she sat up. Seeing nothing but red around, she had to ask the obvious question.

"Where are we?"

"Limbo, honey," remarked the third person in the room.

Zoey glanced over to see...

"You're Noah! Mike, look, it's Noah! The funny guy!"

"The funny guy? What putrid reality show were you watching?"

Zoey chuckled. "See, Mike? Funny, right?"

"Yeah, heh heh. Funny."

Zoey walked over to Noah, who was currently whittling down a cylindrical stick into a spear.

"So... you said we're in Limbo?"

"Yeah," Mike cut in. "Noah told me that when you die in the game, you get sent here."

"Die? In the game?"

"Yes. Remember that we were racing those go karts? That was a game! A game we lost because we finished too far in the field, and we got a one-way trip into that pool of lava!"

"Oh, now I remember! But, wait, doesn't lava melt off your skin?"

Noah slowly clapped. "Two points for Miss Geology Major."

"Anyway," Mike continued, "we died, but we didn't 'die' die. Noah says we all get three lives."

"All? Who's all?"

"Everyone! Our friends from Wawanakwa, as well as the classic cast members, who are now all free and living this dream-slash-nightmare with us after we put those marbles in the Pedestal of the Formidable Chariot! Everyone!"

"And... and what's the purpose of it all?"

"You think we'd be playing McLean's twisted games if we knew that?" grumbled Noah.

"Look, Zoey," Mike said, turning her to face him. "That's about as much as we know. If we're gonna truly get to the bottom of this, we have to get back in and play Chris's crazy games!"

"Get back in? But how, Mike?"

As if on cue, a portal appeared about 100 feet away from them. The couple looked as if they were about to go for it...

"Wait," said Noah, holding up a hand.

They heeded his warning, and a couple seconds later, two girls were thrown out of the portal. They hit the ground hard, landing on their faces.

"Oh, look. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum are back. Shocker."

Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum were Katie and Sadie, or maybe Sadie or Katie. Only Noah knew which one was which.

"We're here again, Katie!"

"I know we are, Sadie!"

"Why did we come back here?"

"I think it's because we didn't win that Horse Beauty Pageant."

"It's not our fault our horse didn't have a shiny coat!"

"We probably shouldn't have fed him those blueberries."

"You think they were poisonous?"

"I don't know, do you?"

"I don't know!"

"Wait," Zoey cut in. "Noah, what did you mean by 'they're back?' You mean... they've been here before?"

"And Miss Geology Major is now Miss Obvious. Congratulations, you took a step back.

"So you two have already died twice!" said Mike, in shock. "Oh, man, that's not good."

The two best friends turned to each other.

"Maybe we should stay here, just to be safe."

"Let's just stay here, so we're safe!"

Noah decided to join in. "If you two think it's safe, I'm outta here."

He walked away from the group, looking to get some peace and quiet. But someone did not want that for him, as a portal opened up directly underneath Noah, and he plummeted right in.

"Curse you, McLean!"

Mike and Zoey sprinted over, to follow Noah if need be. But the portal started closing up as they reached it. Mike tried to jam his foot in to hold it open, but Zoey stopped him.

"Wait! Who knows what will happen to it!"

Mike agreed and watched as the portal closed.

"Now what?"

A second portal opened up right next to the couple. But instead of waiting for them to come in, it decided to suck them in instead.

"**MIKE!**"

"**I GUESS WE'RE BACK INNNNN!**"

And then that one closed and was gone just as fast as it had come.

* * *

Chris laughed as he saw the whole scene unfold from a monitor in his office.

"That's right, Mike! No rest for the weary, as you've got a new game to get to."

He turned to the screen to address the readers.

"What game have I thrown Mike and Zoey into? What about Noah? And the rest of them? How much fun am I having? Ha ha. See what happens on the next thrilling episode of... 'Total... Drama... Virtual Final Fantasy!'"

_Wait, I only got one line this week? And that's my outro! I'm the narrator! What... what are you paying me?_

"Heh, nothing."

**To be continued...**


	6. That Did Not Come Out Right

_*Narrator*  
Previously, on "Total Drama: Virtual Final Fantasy"..._

"So what should we do with this horse?" Katie asked.

"Perhaps we should comb its hair!" replied Sadie.

"It won't stay!"

"Try again?"

"Okay!"

Sadie nodded and tried again. The horse reacted the same way.

"It won't stay!"

"Let me try!"

"He knocked it off!"

"Try again?"

"It won't stay!"

"Let me try!"

"He knocked it off!"

"Try again?"

"It won't stay!"

"Let me try!"

"He knocked it off!"

"Try again?"

"I think it's because we didn't win that Horse Beauty Pageant."

"It's not our fault our horse didn't have a shiny coat!"

He walked away from the group, looking to get some peace and quiet. But someone did not want that for him, as a portal opened up directly underneath Noah, and he plummeted right in.

"Curse you, McLean!"

"Speaking of MIAs," Brick thought out loud, "what happened to Mike and Zoey?"

_And now, the parodying of video games continues..._

* * *

A stadium packed with more than 70,000 screaming fans was the setting for today's adventure, with almost all of them there to support the home team. Unfortunately, there were not all too rowdy and cheerful at the moment.

"Hi there!" Zoey said aloud, reporting from the sideline. "I'm reporting live from Total Dramaversity Stadium. The game between our own Total Dramaversity and our rivals is currently in overtime. The score is 13-10 after our rivals got a field goal on the opening possession. We need a touchdown to win. This will be our last chance to score."

Zoey turned to her right to interview one of the home team's players.

"Let's interview Mr. Coconut during this time out."

The camera turned down to Mr. Coconut, who was not even wearing a helmet or a uniform. He was just... Mr. Coconut.

"..."

* * *

**Total Drama: Virtual Final Fantasy  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

So, apologies for the unexpected week off. Real life and such. But, we're back with a bang, and on a new night! The remaining episodes will now be posted on Fridays from here on out! Enjoy the newest installment, and I'll see you in seven days for the next one!

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the 'Total Drama' series belong to Fresh TV Inc., Teletoon, and Cartoon Network, not me. All video games and other things referenced belong to their respective owners.

**-  
TDVFF Episode 6 ['Fantasy' Saga Episode 45]:  
That Did Not Come Out Right (07.26.13)  
-**

The rival team's kicker blasted the ball off the tee from his team's 35-yard line, sending it flying towards Mike, donned in football gear as he waited at his own goal line. He caught it there and started sprinting forward. As he made his way upfield, the opposing team came charging at him. He leaped under the first would-be tackler, ducked under the airborne second one, and then was finally taken down by the third guy.

Mike stayed on the field as his offense ran in from the sidelines. The game clock read 10:54, but that did not matter. They had to get in the end zone on this possession, or they would lose the game.

"Alright, guys, let's do this!" Mike said to his offense in the huddle.

Suddenly, he felt as if something was off.

"Aren't there supposed to be, you know, more of us?"

Going around the huddle, Mike saw Brick, Lightning, Trent, and then himself.

"We're the only men available, sir!" Brick told him.

"Lightning can win this by himself if he wants to," Lightning boasted. "I am the man, after all."

Trent looked at all of them. "I'm... just glad to be here? I guess."

Mike sighed. "Hoo boy... this isn't gonna be easy."

He looked up at the scoreboard to see all the game statistics. It was first down and 10 yards to go on their own 15-yard line. He had two options to choose from: run or pass.

"Our best bet is to just get it done fast. Pass."

They broke the huddle and went to the line. Lightning was naturally the quarterback, Trent was the center, Mike was the team's star player, and Brick was, for lack of a proper football term, his bodyguard.

"**HIKE!**"

Trent snapped the ball to Lightning, who took three steps back and then threw the ball about eight yards downfield. Mike got there a little too soon and had to come back, but in doing so, one of the 'Total Drama' interns, playing for the rival team, jumped up and knocked the ball down before Mike could come back.

Incomplete. Second down and 10.

"Why didn't you catch that?" asked Lightning, angry at Mike.

"Why didn't you throw it farther?" snapped Mike back.

"Lightning'll show you! Choose pass again, and see what happens if you don't catch it again!"

Mike did so, and again they lined up.

"**HIKE!**"

Lightning did a three-step drop, and then let the ball fly. Again, it went about eight yards. This time, there was not a defender close enough to swat the ball, which meant Mike had a clear shot at the catch. Coming back to the ball, he made a dive for it...

...and missed.

Third down and 10.

"That was the same pass, Lightning!"

"And it's Lightning's fault you can't catch? Puh-lease!"

So on third down, guess what play Mike chose to run?

"**HIKE!**"

Again, the home team went to the air. One of the opposing players attempted to knock this one down as well, but he jumped too early. Mike leaped up and caught the ball...

"**YES! GOT IT!**"

...but the second his feet hit the ground, a second defender the size of Chef Hatchet took Mike down.

"**MIIIIIIKE!**" Zoey yelled from the sideline.

Thankfully, Mike bounced back no worse for the wear.

Fourth down and two.

"So now what?" questioned Trent.

"We gotta run," Mike stated bluntly.

Everyone's attention turned to Brick. A few seconds later, they all lined up, needing two yards to keep the game going.

"**HIKE!**"

Lightning took the snap, and turned around to hand the ball off to Mike. Brick grabbed a hold of the first tackler at the line of scrimmage, allowing Mike to jump over them. He then attempted to dive under the next tackler, but he went down to get him. Everyone in the stadium held their breath as they waited for the referees to make a decision.

The head official then signaled first down for the home team after Mike had gotten two-and-a-half yards.

"Talk about a close one," Mike said, sighing with relief.

"Why you relieving yourself? Lightning's not relieving Lightning's self! We still got 74 yards to go!"

"Ooh boy. This... might take a while."

* * *

"Are you done yet?"

Cody was lying on the dirt ground, writhing in pain. Why? Because Owen was sitting on him, stuffing the last of the half-cooked pizza into his mouth. Once he was done, he finally got off of the much thinner boy and extended an arm out to help him up to his feet.

Owen apologized, but he found himself unable to speak. He just started gesturing, and, by chance, Cody understood what he was doing.

"Yeah," Cody winced, rubbing his sore back. "I'm sure the crack in my back will forgive you for sitting on it for two whole episodes."

Owen started to look around, as he had chased Cody from the kitchen in the previous game to another game that looked unfamiliar to him. He flashed Cody a 'Where are we?' look. But Cody was more concerned with something else, though.

"The more pressing question, though, is... **WHAT** are we?"

Cody was looking at Owen, whose body was completely made out of yarn. He then glanced at his own appendages, and quickly realized that the same could be said about him. In fact, everything in sight as far as the eye could see was made out of yarn.

Owen danced happily.

"Wait, you've always dreamed of being made of yarn?"

Owen nodded. Suddenly, a speech bubble appeared above his head showing a dream yarn version of himself on a podium. He was on the step marked '2,' indicating it was his second-most desired dream state. His most desired was himself made completely of chocolate; he appeared on the step marked '1.' He did not remain there for long, though, as he ate himself out of existence in five seconds flat.

"I'd do the same, my friend."

They started wandering down the path, seeing gems of assorted sizes and colors along the way. The two of them took turns collecting them, believing they might need them for something.

"Say, what's that?"

Cody was pointing ahead of them at a small enemy. It had a cute face and a bottom-heavy body, and it was calmly waddling towards them.

Owen cooed in delight.

A second one appeared behind the first. Unlike his friend, though, he was carrying a spear. He also had a scowl on his face, denoting he was not in the nicest of moods.

"He's gonna hurt us!" Cody shouted. "What we do?"

Reacting on pure instinct, Owen opened his mouth and inhaled. The air in front of him funneled towards him, including the first enemy. The creature got in his mouth and Owen held him there. Upon seeing his associate being eaten, the spear-wielding one charged at our heroes.

Owen reacted, spitting the first creature back out in the shape of a shooting star. When the two collided, they were destroyed, leaving behind only the yarn that made up each of their bodies.

"Whoa," gasped Cody. "I never knew sucking and blowing could be so delightful! And, wow... that did not come out right."

He turned to Owen to tell him to forget that he said that, but, to his surprise, he was gone! Or, to be more precise, he was running away. And it did not take long for Cody to figure out why.

Somebody using a robot head as a mask was running away from the scene. And the guy was holding a plate with a slice of cake on it. Owen, of course, was trying to get it.

"Owen! Wait up!"

Cody chased after Owen.

_And while Cody has found himself in a cute world of fun..._

* * *

_...another one of our heroes was just wishing for an explanation._

Duncan was in a game that involved racing big rig trucks. For some reason, though, none of his opponents would ever leave the starting line, he was able to drive his truck through any obstacle without any consequence, and his truck would seem to fly for minutes on end upon driving at top speed over the crest of a hill.

One second in, he was confused. Then elated. Then confused. Then bored. Then enraged. And then bored again.

But to top it all off, upon crossing the finish line and winning the race - if you could even call it one - the words 'You're winner!' flashed repeatedly on the screen.

When all was said and done, Duncan's reaction could be summed up in three words.

"What... the... [bleep?]"

* * *

_Meanwhile, Gwen was just happy to be in a game that didn't involve realistic-looking wars._

_Then again... she would've preferred more than a white screen._

"Um, hello?"

Gwen wandered around, seeing nothing around her.

"Little boy with glasses whose name I don't know... where are you?"

That boy, Cameron, responded in a booming voice.

"Ready to train your brain, Gwen?"

Gwen put her hands on her hips. "Why? You sayin' I'm stupid?"

"No! Nothing like that! Look, this game just involves a series of exercises designed to test the functionality of your brain! Just follow my instructions and you'll get through this, no problem!"

"And what if I refuse? What'll happen?"

Cameron paused before giving an answer. "I dunno. Nothing, I guess."

"Then why bother?"

"Because you'll never get out of here if you don't?"

This time, Gwen went silent before responding. "Fine, whatever."

"**YEAH!** Okay, first up... the Stroop Test!"

Gwen gave off a weird vibe. "The what now?"

"Stroop Test! One of four colors will appear in word form. Your job is to say what color the word says, not necessarily what the word on screen actually is!"

"Makes sense, I guess. Let's start, then!"

"Standby. Starting the test!"

Cameron's voice faded away, and a prompt appeared before Gwen. It read 'Touch here when ready to begin.' Gwen did so, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

"Alright, gimme it!"

The first entry: black, in black letters.

"Black!"

Next... blue, in yellow letters.

"Yellow!"

Red, in black letters.

"Uh, black? Black!"

Yellow, in red letters.

"Red!"

Yellow, in blue letters.

"Blue. Blue!"

Nothing happened. The word yellow, in blue letters, remained in screen.

"Blue! Blue! Hello, blue! I'm saying blue! Blue! **BLUEEEEE!**"

* * *

"**BLEWWWWWW YOU AWAY!**"

The last of the turrets was sent falling into the dark abyss below. Placing the fourth and final cube in its place, the exit door to the fortieth and final test chamber slid open, and Courtney smirked.

"**YES!** Time to collect my ten **MILLION** dollars!"

Courtney ran through the doors and into a dimly lit hallway. She followed its many twists and turns, hoping at the end that her prize would actually be waiting for her.

"I swear, if Chris screws me..."

She then paused, thinking about what she had just said.

"Eew! That did not come out right. At all!"

Letting the perverse though slip from her mind, she reached a set of doors which slid open as she approached. She entered a fully-lit room. It was completely barren, from the walls to the floor.

There was one exception: a treasure chest sitting in the center of the chamber.

"How quaint."

She shouted at the ceiling, hoping to get 'Chris' to hear her complaint.

"Y'know, I'd prefer a check! Because I'm not lugging a chest full of coins to the bank! Do I look like a pirate to you?"

'Chris' did not respond. Courtney found herself unable to trust that 'Chris' was telling her the truth and that ten million dollars was awaiting her inside that chest. On the other hand, ten million dollars is ten million dollars.

"You're **REALLY** gonna walk away, after all you went through?" 'Chris' asked over the loudspeaker.

After hearing that, Courtney made up her mind. She walked over to the chest and, with one lift of the lid, saw what was inside.

She was not pleased.

"Oh, for the love of... **EEEEK!**"

Before she could even react, Courtney was sucked into a portal that happened to be in the chest. Once she was in, the chest closed behind her, leaving no sign that it had been opened to begin with.

Two seconds later, a guy wearing a Chris mask with a voice modulator entered the room. He took it off, revealing that it was Harold who had been leading Courtney along this whole time.

"The money is a lie. Heh heh."

He then pulled out a plate with a slice of cake and a plastic fork on it.

"The cake isn't though. Booyah."

He chuckled maniacally as he picked up his fork and dug into the cake. Licking his lips at the frosting, he started eating it up as he left the room.

"Revenge never tasted so sweet."

* * *

_Courtney might've thought she was being screwed by the actual Chris McLean. In actuality, the one being screwed by him was..._

"Why am I a spherical, marble-sized object on a two-dimensional plane?"

Noah was a white marble, rolling around an arena that was mostly flat aside from a few ramps here-and-there and had no railings at its edges, meaning that anyone knocked over the edge was due for a big fall.

"I don't like this! I want out!"

"**HEY NOAH! INCOMING FROM THE REAR!**"

"Say wha**AAAAAAAAH!**"

A black marble came in at full speed, ramming Noah from behind and sending him rolling quickly towards the far edge of the arena. The voice behind the black marble.

"Izzy loves giving it from behind!"

She then raced after Noah.

"I wanna do it again! ** NOAH**!"

"**THIS IS WHY I HATE BALLS!**"

* * *

Back at Total Dramaversity Stadium, the home team had managed to make it some distance down the field. But now they were in a pickle, as after an incompletion sandwiched between a run for a loss and one for a short gain, it was now fourth down and 11 from their rivals' 27-yard line.

"If Lightning loses this game, Lightning puts all the blame on you!"

Mike groaned. "I know, **I KNOW!** Just get me the ball, and I'll do the rest!"

The team went up to the line, in a do-or-die situation.

"**HIKE!**"

The ball was snapped, and like every pass he had thrown before, Lightning chucked it a good eight yards. And once more, Mike had to run a few yards past and then come back, hoping to throw off the defenders in doing so. He caught the ball and then reversed direction again, heading downfield. He dived under one guy, did the same for the second, and then leaped over the third. By then he had the first time, but Mike wanted more. He dodged above and below, pretty much getting the entire team of interns and Chef clones to miss. The defense had to double-back and bring down Mike from behind. By the time Mike was finally brought to the turf, he had gained 18 yards. The roar from the crowd was deafening as Mike tossed the ball to the referee and headed back to the huddle.

First down and goal to go, with the ball on the opponents' 9-yard line.

"Good job, man!" Trent congratulated Mike.

"The goal's in sight, sir!" Brick said, saluting his teammate's efforts.

"This ain't over yet, fools!" Lightning snapped at both of them. "Not 'til we get into that there end zone will Lightning praise anyone!"

Mike smirked. "Then you know what play we have to call, right?"

"Lightning don't throw interceptions, man."

"Trust me. They won't even get their hands on it."

They broke the huddle and got into position...

"**HIKE!**"

...and just like that, the ball had been snapped and Lightning had put it in the air. Mike ran into the end zone with two defenders on him, and then he ran back to catch the ball. Once it was secured in his hands, he spun back around, leaped over the last two defenders, and came down ball-first, diving into the end zone. The crowd erupted with jubilation as that final run ended the game.

_Touchdown! Touchdown! __**TOUCHDOWN!**_

As the rest of the team ran into the end zone and celebrated with Mike, Zoey did what she was paid to do, as she commentated on the game's final play.

"He did it! Mike scored a touchdown to win the game 16-13. **HOORAY! **Total Dramaversity wins, in overtime! And with that, this is Zoey reporting from the Total Dramaversity Stadium. Good night, everyone!"

_And with that send-off, it's time for me to wish you all off as well! This week's episode may have ended up in glory, so you know that Chris isn't taking this well! Find out his whole reaction to team Total Dramaversity's victory next time, on "Total Drama: Virtual Final Fantasy."_

_And perhaps maybe I can make my on-camera debut in this story next week? Come on! Give the narrator some love, dude!_

**To be continued...**


	7. I'm a Superhero!

_*Narrator*  
Previously, on "Total Drama: Virtual Final Fantasy"..._

"Alright, guys, let's do this!" Mike said to his offense in the huddle.

"Are you done yet?"

Owen danced happily.

"Wait, you've always dreamed of being made of yarn?"

"Blue! Blue! Hello, blue! I'm saying blue! Blue! **BLUEEEEE!**"

"**YES!** Time to collect my ten **MILLION** dollars!"

Courtney ran through the doors and into a dimly lit hallway. She followed its many twists and turns, hoping at the end that her prize would actually be waiting for her.

"I swear, if Chris screws me..."

Harold chuckled maniacally as he picked up his fork and dug into the cake. Licking his lips at the frosting, he started eating it up as he left the room.

"Revenge never tasted so sweet."

"**HEY NOAH! INCOMING FROM THE REAR!**"

"**THIS IS WHY I HATE BALLS!**"

"He did it! Mike scored a touchdown to win the game 16-13. **HOORAY! **Total Dramaversity wins, in overtime!"

_And now, the parodying of video games continues..._

* * *

Geoff was riding his horse through the open field, searching for something. Or someone. He did not seem as energetic as he had been days before, and his face was showing clear signs of wear and tear. In fact, some of his blond locks had begun turning gray. Since arriving in this game world a couple weeks ago, he had been doing everything humanly possible to figure out what spell had been casted on the fair Dawn, and how to remove it.

Suddenly, off in the distance, Geoff heard an ear-piercing roar. And it was bouncing out of a canyon with high walls. Geoff gulped as he grabbed the reins of his horse and guided him into the passage.

Following the path, he and his horse were eventually led onto a long, rickety bridge suspended over a dark chasm that appeared to be bottomless from what Geoff could see. Something did not feel right, yet he knew that he needed to cross in order to reach his goal. And so he instructed his horse to begin traversing the gap. Everything appeared to be going well...

...until they were just a few steps away from the other end. Unable to support their combined weight for such an extended period of time, the bridge suddenly collapsed. On instinct, Geoff had his horse make a leap for the far end. The animal's front legs landed safely on the other side. But the back legs? Not so much.

Geoff jumped off of his steed, grabbing a hold of the edge and using his upper body strength to pull himself to safety. But he had no time to catch his breath, as he turned towards his horse to attempt to save him. Try as he might, though, the horse lost his balance and fell backwards before Geoff could reach out to pull him back from the brink. He was helpless to do anything as he saw his horse fall into the dark abyss below.

Geoff leaned over the edge, reaching out helplessly towards his best friend in this realm... and contemplating what more he could have done to save him. But before he could mourn his loss, the ear-piercing roar filled the air once more. Geoff got to his feet, straightened his cowboy hat, and made the decision to move on.

His destiny awaited him. And if he did not meet it, he would never get home.

* * *

**Total Drama: Virtual Final Fantasy  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter  
**

So, new chapter! Yay. Go for it! And junk.

Yeah... running out of things to say for these intros...

**Disclaimer: **The characters of the 'Total Drama' series belong to Fresh TV Inc., Teletoon, and Cartoon Network, not me. All video games and other things referenced belong to their respective owners.

**-  
TDVFF Episode 7 ['Fantasy' Saga Episode 46]:  
I'm a Superhero! (08.02.13)  
-**

_Geoff might've been mourning the loss of a good friend on the outside, but on the inside, he was dearly missing his girlfriend..._

Bridgette popped her head out of the water and swam over to dry land. Once on, which was actually the wooden floor on the inside of a partially-submerged ship, she took the snorkel out of her mouth and pulled a flashlight out of her wetsuit. Once she got her bearings and saw what she had to work with, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good! Girls, come on up!"

Looking at the ocean water in front of her, three more heads popped up. They all swam towards Bridgette and pulled themselves up. They all removed their snorkels, revealing themselves to be Beth, Leshawna, and Anne Maria.

"Ready to find some treasure?" Bridgette asked her team.

"You know it, gurl!" Leshawna replied in affirmation. "Let's do it!"

Bridgette got ready to lead the girls through the doorway and into the hallway, beginning their search for riches beyond belief. But Bridgette could not help but have something, or rather, someone else on her mind.

"I'm doing this for you, Geoff! Stay strong... we'll be together again soon."

"Wait!" Beth cut in. "Aren't we forgetting something?"

Anne Maria gasped. "You're right, pigtail! We's got to get out of these things!"

Sensual saxophone music began playing in the background as Leshawna, Beth, and Anne Maria all slowly got out of their wetsuits. Each of them pulled their zippers down at an agonizingly slow speed, letting their bodies pop out of the tight outfits with panache.

"Um, hello?" interrupted Bridgette, who had gotten hers off in a snap and was now in her normal clothes. "We kinda don't have all day here."

The trio nodded, unzipping fully without further delay, leaving them all in their normal clothes as well.

"Come on. Who knows how long we have 'til this place completely sinks."

The quartet headed off, letting Bridgette lead the way.

* * *

_Whoa! Um... wow! I... I don't know what to say._

_Except that was the best scene __**EVER**__! Heh heh... hot girls, man!_

Geoff, who was walking further and further into the monster's den, stopped to take a second to glare at the narrator.

_Right! The blonde's your girlfriend. Gotcha. I won't say any more._

Geoff smiled and continued on.

'_Sides, I'm supposed to be narrating for you. Since you can't talk and all..._

Geoff heard the ear-piercing howl for a third time. Entering the ruins of a Roman-like coliseum, he peered down into the bowl below and saw a giant monster wandering about.

_There she is, man! The last of the colossus! Or is it colossi? No, it's colossus._

Geoff moved around, hoping to get a better look at the creature's face. As he did, though, the narrator - Sam - got to see her himself. And he was shocked to see her.

_Dakota? Is... is that you?_

Sure enough, the 40-foot tall creature was Sam's girlfriend Dakota. Or, to be more precise, Dakotazoid. Unaware of what was going on, she continued to prance around the arena. Geoff waited until he had her back to her, and then he pulled out his sword...

_Whoa, hold on, man! That's __**MY**__ girl! Can't you just let this colossus go or something?_

Geoff wished he could spare Dakota, but he had no choice. He climbed up onto the railing and then dived off from the middle deck of the arena. Reaching out, he managed to grab onto some hair on the back of Dakotazoid's leg. Having avoided certain death if he had missed and had instead hit the ground, Trent took a few seconds to prepare himself for a long climb. He then began his ascent.

_You better not harm her! You hear me? Geoff?_

* * *

While Geoff climbed up the backside of another guy's girl, his own girl was doing some climbing of her own...

...up a set of stairs made up out of crates.

"Alright, I'm going for it!"

Reaching for the top, the other girls watched with varied degrees of interest as Bridgette leaped off of the top step, jumping up into a block, and then coming back down. Thankfully, she landed on her feet.

"I... I did it! **YES!**"

Bridgette celebrated briefly before going over to pick up the object that had come out of the top of the block. It was a scroll, which she quickly unfurled and read aloud.

"'There are three vowels.' Three vowels?"

"Sounds like a clue," Leshawna thought out loud. "But to what?"

"Maybe to get to the treasure, we have to have a password?" suggested Beth.

"That must be it! We better find some more clues."

The three exited the room, heading for the next one. Along the way they passed by Anne Maria, who was more focused on keeping her hair fixed in place rather than help in the treasure hunt.

* * *

While that was going on, Duncan had entered yet another new realm.

"Where am I now?"

He saw that he was now wearing some superhero duds, and he smirked.

"Hey, look at me! I'm a superhero! Now... time to bust some heads!"

Some rings appeared in the sky, apparently forming a trail that Duncan was supposed to follow. Duncan obliged, taking off from the ground and starting to fly through the rings one by one.

"Alright, rings... lead the way!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Geoff had reached a small platform attached to the small of Dakotazoid's back. There, he found a spot that was glowing brightly.

_Don't you dare! Dakota, look out!_

But Dakotazoid did not hear Sam's warning in time, as Geoff pulled out his sword and stabbed the colossi in the glowing spot. Feeling the weapon pierce her skin, Dakotazoid began shaking frantically, hoping to dislodge her attacker from her body. Geoff grabbed onto one of her scales and held on for dear life.

_Shake 'im off! Shake 'im off! Shake 'im off!_

Dakotazoid did her best to get Geoff off her, but she could not. Waiting for an opening, the hero bided his time. When the monster stopped, Geoff took the opportunity to stab Dakotazoid again. She would then try to shake him off again, and the process would repeat like that a couple more times. After four stabs, the spot disappeared. Geoff knew that in order to take the monster down, he would have to find a second glowing spot somewhere on her body.

But his arms were tired, and he had no choice but to let go. He dropped down to the ground, caught his breath, and then ran back up to the seats to find a spot to drop down onto her from above once more.

_Good job, Dakota! But he's gonna try again! Stop him!_

Heeding Sam's words, Dakotazoid spun around and tried to find Geoff in the seats of the coliseum. Geoff had gotten to a spot where she could not see him so he could gather himself before resuming his assault.

"**EEEEEKKK!**" screeched Dakotazoid. "Come out here, you jerk!"

As Geoff waited for a chance to leap onto the monster's back once more, his mind once more wandered to where Bridgette was and if she was okay.

* * *

Bridgette and her team made their way through the ship, finding clues aplenty that would hopefully lead them to the treasure. Or, to be more precise...

"**LOOK!**" shouted Beth, pointing at a signed door. "**THE TREASURE ROOM!**"

The group gathered around the door. Bridgette grabbed the knob and tried to turn it, but it would not budge.

"Unh! It's locked!"

"Look here, ya'll!" shouted Leshawna, drawing their attention to a paper taped to a funneled horn sticking out of the wall.

Bridgette pulled the note off from where it was taped and read it aloud to the others.

"'To unlock the door, just speak the password into the horn.'"

"Is that all? Easy!"

Leshawna paused, waiting for someone to do just that. When no one did, she decided to speak up.

"Uh, nobody knows what the password is?"

"Make way for moi!" Anne Maria said, shoving Beth aside and pushing past Leshawna. "I got this!"

She coughed to clear her throat, and then approached the 'speaker' to state the password.

"The password is gorgeous! Like me, baby!"

She then walked over to the door, fully expecting it to be unlocked. No surprise that the knob still did not budge when she turned it.

"Oh, come on, jiggle open, you stupid thang!"

"Password ain't no 'gorgeous,'" grumbled Leshawna. "It don't even fit all the clues we got."

Beth pulled out a piece of paper. Written on it were all the clues they had gotten. She started going over them, trying to piece a word together.

"Hmmmm... six letters. Three of them are vowels. None of the vowels are together. Two of the consonants are back-to-back. It's a plural form. And... the last letter in the word is 'i.'"

Everyone got to thinking about what the password might be. Except for Anne Maria, who started spraying her humongous poof.

"Girl," Leshawna spoke up, "we're inside a ship that may sink with the slightest shift in weight. Can't you do that **AFTER** we get outta here?"

"Whatchu talkin' about?" fired back Anne Maria. "There's never **NOT** a time to check your hair!"

Suddenly, Beth gasped out of nowhere.

"**I GOT IT!**"

Beth ran over to the speaker and told it the password.

"The password is octopi!"

She heard a bell sound, indicating her guess was correct.

"Ye may enter, ye of many intelligence!" said a female voice from the other side, snorting.

Bridgette went to the door and turned the knob. This time, the door opened.

"It worked!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Beth, excitedly. "Let's get us some treasure!"

Beth ran into the room, followed by Leshawna and Bridgette. Anne Maria brought up the rear, still spraying her hair like crazy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Geoff had gotten back on Dakotazoid and had managed to ascend all the way to the top of her head. Seeing a second glowing spot there, he prepared to thrust into it.

_Dakota! Look out!_

Geoff wanted to scold the narrator for breaking the fourth wall and taking sides, but then he remembered that he could not talk. Instead, he decided to continue on with his business. He started using his sword to cut at Dakotazoid's head. With each swing, Dakotazoid yelped in pain.

_Hang on! I'll save you... once I figure out how to get out there. Ugh... unh... somebody help!_

Dakotazoid fought with all her might, but eventually Geoff would stab her enough times that the pain was just too much. She screeched loudly as she started falling forward. Geoff leaped off of her back, just as he had done with every other creature he had fought before her, and rolled to safety. Dakotazoid went down, defeated by Geoff's mighty blade.

Geoff raised his arms triumphantly with glee.

_You'll pay for that! Especially with what comes next!_

Geoff watched as dark tentacles made completely of smoke started emerging from Dakotazoid's lifeless body. First there were three, then six, and then a dozen. They multiplied at a rapid pace. Sensing he was in trouble, Geoff got to his feet and started to run away...

* * *

Bridgette's team entered the treasure room, but to their dismay, there was no treasure to be seen. All there was to see was...

"A bunch of holes?" growled Leshawna. "**WE WENT THROUGH ALL THAT FOR A BUNCH OF HOLES IN THE SHIP?**"

"Does anyone feel a little uncomfortable?" questioned Bridgette, with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Well," replied Beth, "Leshawna's Leshawna, after all."

"No, not her. Did... did anyone see what was wrong with that password?"

"Other than it shoulda been gorgeous like I said?" interjected Anne Maria.

"No! I mean..."

Before Bridgette could finish her sentence, something squirmy emerged from one of the holes...

...and it lunged at her. She screamed in horror.

* * *

Geoff ran as fast as he could...

_Get him! __**GET HIM!**_

...but in his mind, he knew it was fruitless. Every time he has defeated a colossus, he was attacked by smoky tentacles afterward. And today was no different...

...as one pierced him in the back, going all the way through to the front. He blacked out just prior to several other tentacles impaled him in other parts of his body...

* * *

...while Bridgette just screamed in mortal terror.

"Tentacles? Why'd it have to be tentacles? **I THOUGHT WE WERE OVER THESE YEARS AGO!**"

Bridgette was pulled into the hole, and subsequently, the water, disappearing into the murky deep, leaving Leshawna, Beth, and Anne Maria to ponder what to do...

...if anything.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Chris' office, the evil host was laughing it up as he grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bucket he was resting on his lap.

"I knew bringing tentacles back would be **AWESOME!** Heh heh."

Chris then turned to another monitor, which had Duncan on it...

"Speaking of awesome..."

* * *

Duncan was irate, having to do something repetitive unnecessarily. In this case, flying around a city doing nothing but going through rings.

"I've been flying through rings for five [bleep]in' minutes! **FIVE [BLEEP]IN' MINUTES! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**"

Duncan stopped, deciding to hover around until a timer, which had one minute and 34 seconds on it, completely ran out. When it did, the words 'Chris Wins' appeared on the screen.

"That's it, McLean! I know you're watching this! If I ever find you... **YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!** And Sierra if by chance you're watching this, **YOU'RE NEXT FOR SUBJECTING ME THROUGH ALL THIS CRAP!**"

With that, Duncan flew off, waiting to be whisked away to the next world.

* * *

"Duncan can scream and shout and curse all he wants. No way he's getting to me!"

Chris smirked, then stuffed another handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"Hmmm..." he hummed, suddenly pausing. "I have this gut feeling I'm forgetting someone."

* * *

Owen was seen touching a button in mid-air and, as a result of doing so, he transformed into a giant tank. Cody was inside him, operating a giant boxing glove that shot out of Owen's chest, in addition to the missiles Owen could fire from his mouth.

"This is awesome!" cried Cody. "Let's get 'em Owen!"

* * *

"No. Not them."

* * *

Lost in the woods at night, Lindsay pulls a page off of a tree in curiosity. As she does, ominous music started playing in the background.

"Um... Tyler?" she asked, slowly and frighteningly.

* * *

"Not her either... but call me when she sleeps with her boyfriend and then gets killed for sleeping with her boyfriend. Oh, horror genre, you're so by the book."

Suddenly, Chris saw something appear on one of his monitors.

"Oh, wait, here we go!"

* * *

Bridgette came back out of the hole in the ship, still in the grasp of a slimy octopus tentacle.

"I'm so filing a restraining order against squid after this... **WHOAAAA!**"

Beth, Leshawna, and Anne Maria watched as Bridgette was passed from one tentacle to the next. She eventually was handed over to the tentacle closest to the creature's face and body.

"Hey, Bridgette! Look, Izzy's a squid again!"

"Izzy! I thought we went over this! No more multiple appendage assaults!"

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Come on! Izzy likes revisiting the past."

The other girls ran up, and they were armed with weapons. Beth had a magic wand, Leshawna had a spiked ball on a chain, and Anne Maria had a frying pan.

"Izzy's not letting go of my star! Izzy says 'finder's keepers, loser's weepers!'"

With that, Izzy spat ink at Bridgette's team, as well as the camera, blocking any view of what was going on to anyone who might be watching.

* * *

"**NO!**" Chris yelled. "**MY CAMERA!** Somebody fix it!"

Chef groaned as he appeared next to his boss, holding a mop and a bucket full of water. He then went off to take care of the situation, closing the door behind him.

"Now... to see what else is on!"

Suddenly, Chris heard the door open.

"What's the matter, Chef?" he asked without looking back. "Forgot the soap?"

He spun around to berate him face-to-face, but to his dismay, someone else had come in the room.

"**YOU'RE ALIVE?** But I thought..."

Whomever he or she was, the person approached Chris with a dagger in hand.

"**NOOOOOOOOO!**"

**To be continued...**


End file.
